


Phoenix

by Last_Tear



Category: Jrock, lynch. (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cats are friends, Character Death, Denial of Feelings, Depression, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friends to Lovers, Grief/Mourning, Loss, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Psychological Trauma, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Running Away, Tears, mention of drugs
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:20:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26579743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Last_Tear/pseuds/Last_Tear
Summary: "An dem Tag, an dem das Licht aus deinen Augen verschwand, hätte ich mit dir Japan verlassen sollen und nie zurück kommen. Aber ich hatte die Zeichen ignoriert und jetzt bist du tot."
Relationships: Akinori/Reo (lynch.), Reo/Yusuke (lynch.)





	1. Missing

„Reo, ich will ans Meer.“ Diese Worte verfolgen mich bis heute und sind der Grund, wieso ich jetzt hier bin. Allein. An der Steilküste Irlands, während der Wind das Wasser unter mir zum tanzen bringt und gegen die Felsen wirft. Alles wegen dir und den Fehlern die ich gemacht habe. Könnte ich die Zeit zurück drehen, würde ich es zweifelsohne tun. So aber bleibt mir nur eins - deine Wünsche zu erfüllen. Angefangen mit dem Ausflug ans Meer, den du dir immer gewünscht hattest, den wir aber nie unternehmen konnten. Auch wenn es jetzt zu spät ist, so möchte ich dir doch noch etwas sagen und während ich einen Schritt näher an den Abgrund heran trete, schließe ich langsam die Augen und atme tief aus. „Es tut mir leid, Yusuke.“ Der Wind heult auf, als wüsste er Dinge, die mir verborgen bleiben, Wasser trifft auf mein Gesicht. Ich kann nicht sagen, ob es Salzwasser oder Regen ist, während ich langsam die Augen wieder öffne. Vielleicht sind es auch meine Tränen die mir die Sicht vernebeln und die Welt vor mir verschwimmen lassen, bis sie grau in grau vor mir liegt. Es ist als wären alle Farben unwiderruflich ausgelöscht worden und ich bin nicht sicher, ob sie je zurück kommen. Der Tag an dem ich dich verloren hatte, war der Tag an dem mein Leben endete.

Jetzt bin ich nur noch auf der Suche nach Erlösung und Absolution. Denn ohne dich will ich nicht mehr sein. Aber ich kann nicht gehen, bevor ich nicht alles erfüllt habe, was ich dir versprochen hatte. Die Wolken welche über den grauen Himmel über mir ziehen verdichten sich mehr und mehr, fast als hätten sie Mitleid und ich weiß, dass es wohl nur Minuten dauern wird, bis ich komplett durchnässt bin. Aber es kümmert mich nicht. Regen ist das letzte meiner Probleme im Moment und als ich den Klippen den Rücken kehre, höre ich einen lauten Donner über mir, der mich müde lächeln lässt. Wie ironisch es wäre, jetzt von einem Blitz getroffen zu werden. Hier. In einem Land das mir nicht mal irgendetwas bedeutet und dass ich nur besuche, um dich glücklich zu machen. Du warst immer der Rastlose von uns. Der Mensch, der die Welt sehen und erkundigen wollte. Ich hingegen war glücklich, wenn ich dich um mich hatte. Vielleicht hatten wir nicht zusammen gepasst, aber du hattest dich nich beschwert. Und wir hatten einige Reisen zusammen unternommen - nur nie weit weg. Rückblickend betrachtet hätte ich damals alles hinschmeißen sollen. An dem Tag, an dem das Licht aus deinen Augen verschwand, hätte ich mit dir Japan verlassen sollen und nie zurück kommen. Aber ich hatte die Zeichen ignoriert und jetzt bist du tot. Alles was zurück bleibt ist Bedauern, der bittere Geschmack des Versagens und mein gebrochenes Herz.

**Flashback**

Drei Tage noch, dann haben wir auch diese Tour erfolgreich hinter uns gebracht. Ich kann es kaum erwarten, zurück zu hause zu sein. Gähnend lasse ich mich mehr auf der Sitzbank zurück sinken und schließe für einen Moment die Augen - ich bin wahnsinnig müde. Aber ich konnte die Band auch nicht allein feiern gehen lassen. Sie sind alle alt genug, aber trotzdem habe ich gerne ein Auge auf sie. Und sei es nur um zu verhindern, dass Hazuki sich mit einem verrückten Fan einlässt, oder dass Akinori am Ende betrunken unter dem Tisch liegt. Vielleicht sehe ich Yusuke auch einfach nur gerne glücklich. Schmunzelnd öffne ich die Augen wieder und nippe an meinem Bier, während mein Blick zu dem Gitarristen schweift, der gerade mit Asanao diskutiert. Ich habe keine Ahnung worum es geht, aber er lacht und diesen Anblick will ich mir für immer bewahren. Ich liebe sein Lachen, ist es doch eines der wenigen Dinge die mich auch durch schlechte Tage bringen. Als Akinori mir die Hand auf den Oberarm legte, zucke ich zusammen und sehe etwas schuldbewusst auf, ich hatte nicht mal mitbekommen, dass er von der Bar zurück gekommen ist. „Alles ok? Du bist Immer noch bei deinem zweiten Bier, Reo.“ Ich zucke mit den Schultern, während sich ein schiefes Grinsen auf meine Lippen schleicht. Oh. Also hat er es bemerkt.

„Schon gut, ich bin nur müde.“, winke ich schmunzelnd ab, bevor er beginnen kann, sich zu große Sorgen zu machen. Mir ist nach dem Konzert heute einfach nicht nach Alkohol. So aufgedreht wie Hazuki und Yusuke sind, reicht es sicherlich auch noch für fünf Leute. „Sollen wir zurück ins Hotel? Du musst nicht immer Babysitter spielen…“ Lachend schüttle ich den Kopf, bevor ich ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter lege. „Sagt der Mann, der mir angeboten hat, mich ins Hotel zu bringen - ich bin noch nicht so alt, dass ich es mir nicht zutraue, allein nach hause zu finden.“ Er grinst nur verlegen, bevor er sich räuspert, nickt und dann seine Zigaretten aus der Tasche zieht und mir einen fragenden Blick schenkt. Ich zucke nur mit den Schultern, stehe aber mit ihm auf und zusammen verlassen wir die Bar. Die frische Nachtluft schlägt mir ins Gesicht und ich atme tief durch, während sich Akinori bereits eine Zigarette anzündet und mir dann die Schachtel entgegen hält. Nach einem kurzen Zögern nehme ich mir schließlich doch einen Glimmstängel und zünde ihn an. Der Rauch brennt in meiner Kehle als ich ihn inhaliere. Vielleicht sollte ich doch darüber nachdenken, aufzuhören? „Weißt du, ich bin echt froh, dass ich euch habe. Und dass Hazuki darauf bestanden hat, dass ich euch vorspiele.“ Kurz sehe ich zu ihm, bevor ich den Blick wieder auf den Himmel richte. Irgendetwas scheint ihn zu beschäftigen wenn er so anfängt, aber ich kann warten.

Mittlerweile habe ich gelernt, dass es einfacher ist zu warten, bis Menschen von sich aus erzählen. Meistens reicht es, dass sie wissen, dass es jemanden gibt, der zuhört. So stehen wir einige Minuten schweigend, während die Geräusche der Nacht uns Unterhaltung bieten. Einige wenige Autos, die vorbei fahren, hauptsächlich Taxen. Das betrunkene Lachen einer Gruppe von Männern, die vorbei laufen. Ich liebe diese Nächte. Auch wenn sie anstrengend sind. Aber ich würde sie um nichts in der Welt eintauschen wollen. „Reo? Wenn ich etwas dummes tun würde…Ihr würdet mich nicht fallen lassen, oder?“ Diese Frage trifft mich doch etwas unvorbereitet und ich drehe mich zu ihm, um ihn zu mustern. Er wirkt eingeschüchtert. Verloren fast schon. Und mir wird nur erneut bewusst, wie jung er eigentlich noch ist. Stumm lasse ich die aufgerauchte Zigarette fallen, trete sie aus und lege ihm einen Arm um die Schulter um ihn eng an mich zu drücken. „Weißt du, Kleiner, vielleicht solltest du weniger trinken.“ Er schnaubt nur und ich lehne meinen Kopf gegen seinen. „Aki, wir sind eine Familie. Wir würden dir alle zusammen den Hintern versohlen bis du nicht mehr sitzen kannst und wie ich Hazuki kenne, würde er dir auch noch gehörig den Kopf waschen, aber wir würden dich nicht verstoßen. Sag mir nicht, du hast jemanden umgebracht und brauchst jetzt Hilfe dabei, die Leiche zu verstecken?“ Für einige Sekunden sehen wir uns einfach nur stumm an, dann verdreht er lachend die Augen und auch ich muss grinsen. „Du bist so ein Idiot, Reo. Aber nein, ich habe keinen ermordet…Ich hab einfach nur Angst.“

Seufzend lehnt er sich mehr an mich und ich ziehe ihn richtig in meine Arme nachdem er seine aufgerauchte Zigarette ebenfalls aufgetreten hat. „Wir sind bei dir, Aki. Egal was noch kommt. Lass dich nicht verunsichern von den Fans.“ So wie er sich versteift habe ich wohl ins Schwarze getroffen und während ich die Straßenlaterne auf der gegenüberliegenden Straßenseite betrachte, lasse ich langsam eine Hand durch seine Haare gleiten und drücke ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn. „Jeder hat mal einen schlechten Tag, wir dürfen uns nur nicht davon definieren lassen.“ Er nickt stumm und für einen Moment muss ich an meinen Bruder denken. Wäre er stolz auf mich, dass ich seine Worte immer noch abrufen kann mit denen er mich früher immer aufgemuntert hat? Einige Momente stehen wir noch so da, dann löst sich Akinori wieder und wortlos gehen wir zurück in die Bar. Allerdings erwartet uns dort nur noch Asanao und ich sehe ihn fragend an - wo sind die anderen zwei Chaoten denn jetzt? „Hazuki hat sich eine hübsche Blondine geangelt und Yusuke ist vermutlich Bier holen…“ Ich kann nicht anders als mit den Augen zu rollen, während ich seufzend einen Schluck von meinem eigenen Bier nehme. „Versuch doch mal freundlicher zu schauen, alter Mann. Vielleicht würde Hazuki dann nicht einfach so verschwinden.“ Er zwinkert mir lachend zu und ich rolle erneut mit den Augen.

Wenn er nur wüsste. Akinori sieht fragend zwischen uns hin und her, aber ich winke nur ab und er belässt es dabei. Niemand muss wissen, dass Hazuki und ich eine doch etwas heftigere Vergangenheit haben. Unsere Beziehung endete, bevor Akinori fest zu uns kam und dementsprechend wissen nur Yusuke und Asanao davon. Es ist eigentlich ein Wunder, dass die Beziehung mit Hazuki überhaupt funktionierte hatte. Aber im Endeffekt hatten wir einsehen müssen, dass es besser war, wie es davor gewesen war und wir einfach nicht zusammen passten. Nicht als Paar. Seitdem ist unsere Freundschaft wieder stabil und es gibt nichts zu bereuen. Wir haben es versucht und sind gescheitert. Das kann passieren. Und ich bin wahnsinnig froh, dass wir uns aussprechen konnten. Seitdem können wir wieder normal miteinander umgehen, zusammen lachen…Seufzend nehme ich noch einen Schluck von meinem Bier. Und uns gegenseitig in den Wahnsinn treiben. Aber Hazuki wird schon zum Hotel zurück finden, sofern sein One-Night-Stand keine psychopathische Irre ist. Yusuke reißt mich aus meinen Gedanken, als er zurück kommt und mich mit einem enttäuschten Gesichtsausdruck ansieht. „Du bist immer noch bei deinem zweiten Bier, Reo? Und ich dachte, wir würden Spaß haben heute nacht.“ Damit zieht er eine Schmollschnute und lässt sich neben mich fallen und ich kann nicht anders, als zu starren. Meine Selbstbeherrschung ist mit einem Schlag geschmolzen, verschwunden, als hätte sie nie existiert und es kostet mich wahnsinnig viel Kraft ihn nicht am Kragen zu schnappen und zu küssen. „Ihr habt doch genug Spaß für mich mit.“, erwidere ich stattdessen lachend, während ich die Finger um mein Bierglas lege, sei es nur um etwas festzuhalten.

Es fühlt sich fast schon warm an, weswegen ich leicht das Gesicht verziehe und mir noch einen Schluck genehmige. Vielleicht sollte ich schneller austrinken. Die nächsten Stunden vergehen wie im Flug und als wir schließlich beschließen, zu viert ins Hotel zurück zu kehren, ist es Morgen und ich bin wahnsinnig froh, dass wir heute frei haben. Auf dem Rückweg habe ich einen Arm um Yusukes Schultern gelegt, um zu verhindern, dass er noch einfach so umfällt und während wir laufen, blinzelt er mich immer wieder unschuldig an, dass mir ganz warm ums Herz wird. Im Foyer verabschieden wir uns von Asanao und Akinori und während ich Yusuke in Richtung Zimmer mitziehe, scheint er vollkommen in Gedanken versunken. „Weißt du, Reo…Da gibt es was, dass ich die ganze Zeit schon tun wollte, seit wir heute von der Bühne gegangen sind.“ Mittlerweile habe ich es geschafft, die Tür mit der Schlüsselkarte zu entsperren und sehe ihn nur fragend an, nachdem wir das Zimmer betreten haben. Er grinst und bevor ich richtig reagieren kann, hat er die Arme um meinen Hals gelegt und mich geküsst. So perplex ich auch bin, schaffte ich es nicht, ihn von mir zu schieben. Vielleicht auch, weil es das ist, was ich die ganze Zeit wollte…“Du bist betrunken, Yusuke.“ Er lacht schließlich leise, küsst mich erneut und lächelt mich süß an. „Ich liebe dich, Reo.“

**Flashback Ende**

Mittlerweile bin ich bis auf die Knochen durchnässt. Der Wind heult und zerrt an mir, als wolle er mich eigenhändig am Kragen schnappen und rücklings über die Klippen werfen. Nicht, dass ich irgendetwas dagegen hätte. Trotzdem zwinge ich meine steifgefrorenen Gelenke, sich zu bewegen. Mich hier weg zu bringen. Schritt für Schritt schaffe ich es schließlich auch, wieder zu der Schotterstraße zurück zu kehren, welche mich hier her gebracht hat. Kurz überlege ich das Mietauto einfach stehen zu lassen, entscheide mich dann aber anders und lasse mich seufzend in den Fahrersitz fallen. Vielleicht ist es wirklich gesünder, hier drin zu verweilen, wenn ich es nicht riskieren will, von einem Blitz getroffen zu werden. Allerdings ist die Stille hier drin fast schon zu viel. Das Geräusch der Regentropfen, welche gegen die Scheibe schlagen, der Donner und die ersten Blitze erscheinen wahnsinnig weit weg, als wäre ich in einer anderen Ebene der Realität und vielleicht bin ich das auch. Eins jedoch ist gewiss - du wirst niemals zu mir zurück kommen. Nicht in diesem Leben. Während ich hier so sitze, beginnen meine Gedanken abzuschweifen, zurück zum Rest der Band. Sie wissen nicht mal, dass ich Japan verlassen habe. Ich konnte es ihnen nicht sagen, aus Angst, dass sie mich zurück gehalten hätten. Vielleicht auch aus Angst, dass sie hätten mitkommen wollen. Denn das hier muss ich allein machen. Das schulde ich dir. Uns. Langsam wische ich mir über die Augen, immer noch habe ich Tränen übrig, was jedoch nicht verwunderlich ist. Nach all der Zeit schmerzt es immer noch wie am ersten Tag. Und ich würde alles dafür geben, dich nur noch ein Mal in den Armen halten zu dürfen. Es ist, als hätten wir uns kein einziges Mal geküsst, als wären alle meine Liebeserklärungen an dich nur leere Worte gewesen, ohne Sinn.

Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich mich wirklich jemals so leer und zerstört fühlen könnte. Du fehlst mir wahnsinnig, Yusuke. So sehr, dass ich begonnen habe, Tagebuch zu führen. Seit deinem Tod beschreibe ich jeden Tag, so detailreich wie möglich. Es hält mich davon ab, verrückt zu werden. Zumindest rede ich mir das ein, aber vielleicht bestärkt es mich auch nur darin, mich weiter dem Wahnsinn hin zu geben. Der Vorstellung, dass du das alles irgendwann lesen und darüber lachen wirst. Weil ich überreagiert habe. Würdest du mich jetzt sehen, du würdest mich nicht wieder erkennen. Ich bin ein Schatten meiner Selbst, niemand würde erraten können, wer ich bin. Die Maske, welche ich seit deinem Tod trage ist eigentlich nur der verzweifelte Versuch, mich zu verstecken und eine Mauer zu errichten. Du würdest erschrecken, wäre dir bewusst wie sehr ich mich verändert habe. Als mein Handy klingelt, zucke ich so heftig zusammen, dass ich mir den Kopf am Autodach stoße und fluchend nach dem kleinen, mobilen Gerät in meiner Hosentasche greife. Als ich den Namen auf dem Display jedoch erkenne, verziehe ich das Gesicht. Hazuki. Und doch habe ich den Anruf angenommen, bevor ich begreifen kann, was ich tue. Einige Sekunden lang herrscht Stille, bevor mich die Frage trifft vor der ich mich gefürchtet habe, seit ich in Japan ins Flugzeug gestiegen bin. „Wo bist du, Reo?“


	2. Searching

Das Geräusch des Regens an den Scheiben wird lauter, während ich in Gedanken meine Möglichkeiten durchgehe. Im Endeffekt entscheide ich mich allerdings für die Wahrheit - ich bin es leid, zu lügen. „Ich bin in Irland, Zu.“ Die Reaktion folgt direkt, auch wenn es nicht Hazukis Stimme ist. „WAS?! WO IST DER IDIOT? Wir sollten das nächste Flugzeug nehmen, dann schleif ich ihn an den Haaren nachhause!“ Asanao, unverkennbar. Mir entkommt ein belustigen Schnauben, bevor ich die Finger meiner freien Hand durch meine nassen Haare gleiten lasse. Als ob das irgendetwas ändern würde. Ich halte es in Japan doch gar nicht mehr aus. Allerdings kann ich Hazuki auch nicht böse sein, dass er den Lautsprecher aktiviert hat. Immerhin ist es Monate her, seit wir das letzte Mal Kontakt hatten. „Lass ihn in Ruhe, Nao.“ Oh, offenbar ist sogar Akinori anwesend. Nicht, dass es mich wirklich stören würde, aber es ist ungewohnt, zu wissen, dass sie alle zusammen gekommen sind, in der Hoffnung, dass ich den Anruf annehmen würde. Für einen Moment verkrampft sich mein Herz als ich daran denke, dass ich fast abgelehnt hätte und meine Finger wandern zu der Kette, die ich um den Hals trage, schließen sich langsam um das Kreuz, welches ich von dir zu unserem ersten Jahrestag bekommen habe. „Reo…Gehts dir gut?“ Ich muss schlucken und schüttle langsam den Kopf. Dann wird mir bewusst, dass er mich gar nicht sehen kann. „Nein.“ Er seufzt und ich verziehe das Gesicht. Ich hasse es. Er soll sich keine Sorgen um mich machen, ich bin ein erwachsener Mann und weiß, was ich tue. 

Meistens jeden Falls. „Reo…“ Ich unterbreche ihn, weil ich genau weiß, was er sagen will und ich will es nicht hören. „Nein, ich komme zurecht.“ Auch wenn ich ihn nicht mehr hatte anlügen wollen. Technisch gesehen ist das nicht mal eine Lüge, nur eine andere Form der Wahrheit. Er muss nicht wissen, dass ich darüber nachdenke, dir zu folgen. Denn ich werde es nie so weit kommen lassen. Ich kann nicht. Selbstmord ist eine Sünde. Und egal wie sehr ich dich auch geliebt habe, diese Last kann und will ich nicht tragen. Allein um meine Mutter nicht zu enttäuschen. Sie war verständnisvoll genug, dich in meinem Leben zu akzeptieren, ohne Vorurteile. „Reo…“ Seine Stimme ist leiser geworden, aber auch klarer, vermutlich hat er den Lautsprecher ausgeschalten und das Zimmer verlassen. „Reo, ich hab Angst um dich.“ Diese Worte schneiden tief, tiefer als ich erwartet hätte und ich zwinge mich zu einem tiefen Atemzug, unsicher wie ich darauf reagieren oder antworten soll. In all den Jahren die wir uns kennen, hatte er das noch nie zuvor zu mir gesagt und ich weiß nicht, was er damit in mir auslöst, aber es gefällt mir nicht. „Bitte…“ Es ist, als würde er mir den Atem abschnüren, so viele Gefühle liegen in seiner Stimme und ich spüre überdeutlich wie neue Tränen in meinen Augen zu brennen beginnen. „Reo…“ „Es tut mir leid.“ Damit habe ich ihn und das Gespräch unterbrochen, lasse das Handy schweratmend sinken und schließe die Augen. Es war schön, mit ihnen zu reden, aber zu wissen, dass sie mich nicht verstehen, hinterlässt einen bitteren Beigeschmack und ich weiß nicht, wie ich dagegen ankämpfen soll. 

Es hat sich so viel verändert durch deinen Tod, dass die Kleinigkeiten mir erst aufgefallen sind, als ich am Flughafen stand. Niemand war da, der mich gefragt hatte ob ich das Flugticket wirklich eingesteckt hatte. Oder der mich damit aufzog, dass mein ernster Gesichtsausdruck einem Priester Konkurrenz machen würde und ich früher oder später noch gezwungen wäre, ein Flugzeug zu segnen. All diese kleinen Sticheleien fehlen mir unglaublich. Auch wenn du mich so oft in den Wahnsinn getrieben hattest, dass ich es gar nicht mehr zählen konnte. Wir waren so verliebt - was ist nur schief gelaufen? Mein Handy klingelt erneut - Asanao. Vermutlich will er mir persönlich ins Ohr brüllen. Nach kurzer Überlegung, drücke ich ihn weg und es dauert keine zwei Minuten, bis mir ein neuer eingehender Anruf angezeigt wird, dieses Mal von Akinori. Eins muss ich ihnen lassen, kreativ sind sie. Ausdauer haben sie auch. Aber ich fühle mich nicht in der Lage weiter mit ihnen zu reden, weswegen ich mein Handy schließlich ausschalte und auf den leeren Beifahrersitz neben mir werfe. Wie sehr wünschte ich mir, dass du hier wärst, Yusuke. Dass wir zusammen darüber lachen könnten, wie verzweifelt sie versuchen uns zu erreichen. Ich weiß, wir hatten geplant, irgendwann zusammen abzuhauen und niemandem zu sagen, wo wir sind.

Damals hatten wir darüber gelacht wer von der Band wohl als erstes einknickt und uns mit Anrufen bombardiert, heute wünsche ich mir, wir hätten die Band aufgelöst nach deinem Tod. Im Moment haben wir den Status „indefinite hiatus.“ Ich hasse diese zwei Worte so sehr. Sie enthalten eine Hoffnung, der ich mich nicht hingeben kann, noch will. Auf die Bühne zurück zu kehren scheint mir ebenso unmöglich wie den Mond mit meinen Händen zu berühren. Außerdem…Hat dieses Leben dich mir entrissen und ich würde nie wieder ein Instrument in die Hand nehmen können, nie wieder Gitarre spielen ohne an dich zu denken. Wenn sie lynch. weiterführen wollen, dann ohne mich. Das Gewitter scheint nachzulassen und ich muss seufzen. Also gibt es keinen Grund mehr hier zu verharren. Zum Glück weiß niemand, wo genau ich bin, Irland ist groß und meine Reiseziele hatte ich nur mit dir geteilt. Oder besser gesagt, meinem Tagebuch. Während ich den Motor anlasse, durchfährt mich ein kaltes Schaudern und einen kurzen Moment bin ich versucht, doch hier zu bleiben. Dann trete ich das Gaspedal durch und lasse die Klippen weit hinter mir. Stunden später parke ich das Auto erschöpft vor dem Hotel in dem ich mir ein Zimmer gebucht habe, nehme das Handy vom Beifahrersitz und begebe mich auf mein Zimmer um dort direkt ins Bett zu fallen. Morgen werde ich tanken gehen müssen. Das ist das Letzte, an das ich denken kann, bevor ich in den Tiefschlaf abzudriften beginne. 

Als ich am nächsten Morgen nach einer kurzen Dusche mein Handy wieder anschalte, habe ich unzählige verpasste Anrufe von der Band und eine Mail meiner Mutter, welche ich stirnrunzelnd anklicke. Es ist länger her, dass sie mir geschrieben hat, wir telefonieren für gewöhnlich nur. Aber offenbar war es ihr wichtig. Es ist ein kurzer Text der mich erwartet und wider Erwarten ein Lächeln auf meine Lippen zaubert. >Ich bete dafür, dass Gott dich auf den richtigen Weg nach hause leiten wird, mein Sohn< Das ist alles, aber für einen Moment bin ich dankbar, dass sie mich versteht. Sie verlangt nicht, dass ich nach Japan zurück kehre, sie kennt mich viel zu gut dafür. Und zu wissen, dass sie für mich beten wird, gibt mir Kraft. Ich schreibe ihr kurz zurück, bevor ich beschließe, mich auf den Weg zur Kirche zu machen. Tanken kann ich später immer noch und ich weiß nicht mal, wohin ich heute fahren will, also spricht nichts dagegen. Bisher konnte ich es nicht ertragen, mich einem Gotteshaus zu nähern. Denn das letzte Mal, dass ich in einer Kirche war, war damals, mit dir. Vor einer gefühlten Ewigkeit und doch kommt es mir vor, als wäre es gestern gewesen und ich drehe langsam an meinem Ring. Er ist so schlicht, dass noch keiner irgendetwas bemerkt hat, genau wie es sein sollte. 

Wir hatten den Zeigefinger gewählt, für die Ringe, um niemandem einen Hinweis zu geben, es war dein Vorschlag und doch war ich zuerst vollkommen verunsichert, mich so in der Öffentlichkeit zu zeigen. Erst als du mir gedroht hattest, dass wir uns ansonsten Ringe tätowieren lassen, fand ich deinen Vorschlag gar nicht mehr so schlimm. Kurz bleibe ich vor der Kirche stehen, atme tief durch. Die Zeremonie damals war klein, nur meine Mutter und mein Bruder waren dabei. Es war so wahnsinnig schwer gewesen, überhaupt jemanden zu finden, der bereit war uns zu verheiraten. Ohne die Hilfe meiner Mutter hätte es wohl gar nicht funktioniert. Der Geruch von Weihrauch empfängt mich wie einen alten Freund und ich schließe für einen Moment die Augen. Nachdem ich mich mit Weihwasser bekreuzigt habe, lasse ich den Blick schweifen, bewege mich langsam durch den linken Seitengang, bis zum Altar. Fast kann ich deine Anwesenheit spüren, wie du meine Finger mit deinen verschränkst und ein trauriges Lächeln legt sich auf meine Lippen. Ich konnte es nicht ertragen, zu deiner Beerdigung zu gehen. Ich war auch nicht an deinem Grab. Es war mir unmöglich, wollte ich dich doch in Erinnerung behalten, wie du warst, nicht wie du von mir gegangen bist. Während ich den Blick zum Kreuz hebe, muss ich wieder an meine Mutter denken. Sie war von Anfang an von dir begeistert, ungeachtet der Tattoos und Piercings oder der Tatsache, dass du kein Mädchen warst und das rechne ich ihr immer noch hoch an. Sie hatte dich einfach akzeptiert. Dabei wusste ich selbst nicht mal wirklich, dass ich auf Männer stehe, bevor du in mein Leben getreten warst…Die kurze Beziehung mit Hazuki hatte ich einer Phase zugeschrieben und meiner Neugier. Offenbar hatte ich mich geirrt.

Ein tiefes Seufzen entkommt mir und ich lasse mich langsam auf eine der harten Kirchenbänke sinken um zu beten. Es dauert, bis ich mich genug konzentrieren kann, schweifen meine Gedanken doch immer wieder ab. Allerdings fühle ich mich danach wirklich besser, als wäre eine Last von meinen Schultern verschwunden. Zumindest für einen kleinen Moment scheint es, als ob alles wieder in Ordnung kommen wird. Wer weiß, ob dem wirklich so ist. Aber ich bin gewillt, daran zu glauben. Mich auf die Zukunft zu konzentrieren. Auch wenn es schwer werden wird, ohne dich. Bevor ich die Kirche verlasse, zünde ich noch eine Kerze für dich an und erneut habe ich das Gefühl, dass du bei mir bist. Dieses Mal allerdings ist es, als würdest du mir neugierig über die Schulter sehen und lachend den Kopf schütteln. Oh Yusuke. Du hast keine Ahnung, wie sehr du mir eigentlich fehlst. Ich bekreuzige mich nochmal, verlasse die Kirche und werfe einen Blick in den blauen Himmel. Schäfchenwolken treiben vorbei, als würden sie fangen spielen und ich verziehe das Gesicht. Sogar die Wolken erinnern mich an dich und bessere Zeiten. Damals, als wir betrunken durch den Park gestolpert sind…Nur zu zweit. Ich weiß nicht mal mehr, wieso ich so viel getrunken hatte, wie du es geschafft hattest, dass ich so sorglos mit dir durch die Nacht gelaufen bin. Andererseits war es ein wunderschöner Abend. Wir hatten so viel Spaß zusammen. Es war kurz nach unserer Tour, nachdem du mir deine Gefühle gestanden hattest…

Wir waren nach Nara gefahren mit der Band, um uns auszuruhen und für ein Fotoshooting von Hazuki. Drei Tage Abstand zum Bandalltag. Es war wunderschön, auch wenn ich es vorgezogen gehabt hätte, zuhause zu bleiben und zu schlafen. Wir hatten uns die Gegend angesehen, Fotos gemacht und Akinori war von den zutraulichen Tempelrehen etwas durch die Gegend gehetzt worden, weil er ihnen die Kekse nicht schnell genug rausgerückt hatte. Es war eine der schönsten Nächte in meinem Leben gewesen. Wieso haben wir davon keine Bilder gemacht? Zwar gibt es Fotos von uns mit den Rehen, aber nicht von unserem kleinen Abenteuer im Park. Ich bereue es. Ich bereue auch, dass wir nicht mehr Fotos zusammen gemacht haben. Zwar gibt es zahlreiche Bandfotos von uns, aber keine Pärchenbilder. Die Fotos von unserer Hochzeit sind damals mit dir verbrannt und ich habe es nicht über mich gebracht, meinen Bruder nach den Negativen zu fragen. Als ich vor dem Hotel stehen bleibe, muss ich mir eine Träne aus dem Augenwinkel wischen, gefolgt von einer weiteren Träne und danach noch einer. Ich hasse mich dafür, so schwach zu sein. Ich kann doch nicht in der Öffentlichkeit weinen. Was sollen die Leute denn nur denken? Mit zitternden Fingern zünde ich mir eine Zigarette an, um mich wenigstens etwas ablenken zu können und als ich das Feuerzeug sinken lasse, nehme ich aus dem Augenwinkel eine Bewegung wahr und drehe mich irritiert in diese Richtung. 

Auf der Straße sitzt eine schwarz-weiß-grau-gefleckte Katze welche mich aufmerksam mustert und ich hebe eine Augenbraue. Die einzigen Tiere die ich hier bisher gesehen hatte waren Schafe, Kühe und Hütehunde. Aber gut, wieso sollte es hier auch keine Katzen geben? Sie starrt mich weiterhin an, während ich rauche und als ich die Zigarette fallen lasse, austrete und mich bücke um den Stummel aufzuheben und in ein Taschentuch zu wickeln, erwarte ich eigentlich, dass das Tierchen verschwunden ist, als ich aufsehe. Stattdessen sitzt sie immer noch da, ihr Schwanz geht von links nach rechts und als ich einen Schritt auf sie zumache, erhebt sie sich. Ein weiterer Schritt in ihre Richtung und sie wirft mir einen eindeutigen Blick zu, bevor sie davon läuft. Ich runzle die Stirn. Will sie, dass ich ihr folge? Als sie in einigen Metern Entfernung stehen bleibt und mich böse ansieht, muss ich seufzen. Was kann es schon schaden, einer Katze zu folgen? Also gehe ich ihr nach. Vielleicht auch, weil sie mich an dich erinnert. Das Tierchen scheint genau zu wissen, wohin sie will, immerhin führt sie mich quer durchs Dorf, immer wieder sich zu mir umdrehend, ob ich ihr auch folge. Niemand scheint sich an diesem seltsamen Anblick zu stören, die wenigen Leute die sich auf der Straße aufhalten, nicken mir nur freundlich zu, was ich nichtmal erwidern kann, weil ich so auf die Katze konzentriert bin. Vermutlich habe ich auch einfach nur den Verstand verloren, Katzen zu folgen wäre mehr was für Asanao. 

Wer weiß schon, wo das enden soll? Aber mein Gefühl sagt mir, dass ich der Katze folgen soll und seufzend lasse ich den Blick schweifen. Mittlerweile haben wir die letzten Häuser hinter uns gelassen, der Weg beginnt uneben zu werden und ein kalter Wind ist aufgekommen, aber die Katze bleibt nicht stehen. Dafür tue ich es. „Entschuldige, Kleines…Aber ich glaube, ich gehe zurück.“ Seufzend sehe ich mich kurz um - ich will mich ja auch nicht verirren. Der Handyempfang hier draußen ist zwar gut, aber trotzdem. Im nächsten Moment reibt sich etwas schnurrend an meinen Beinen und ich gehe in die Hocke um der Katze den Kopf zu kraulen, welche sich enger an mich heran schmiegt und die Wange an mir reibt. „Du magst mich, hm?“ Sie miaut leise, das erste Mal, dass sie einen Laut von sich gibt und springt mir dann auf den Schoß um sich laut schnurrend an meiner Brust zu reiben. Ich muss lachen und beginne sie unter dem Kinn zu kraulen. „Ja ist ja gut…Du bist echt niedlich. Und wahnsinnig verschmust…Bist du hier die Dorfschönheit?“ Sie miaut erneut, was mich grinsen lässt. Einige Minuten lässt sie sich mit Kraul- und Streicheleinheiten milde stimmen, dann springt sie von meinem Schoß und tappst zielstrebig auf den einige Meter entfernt liegenden Wald zu - kurz sehe ich ihr nach, bevor ich aufstehe und ihr seufzend folge. Was habe ich schon zu verlieren?


	3. Floating

Die Kälte des Waldes lässt mich erschaudern, kaum dass ich ihn betreten habe, aber meine Führerin scheint das absolut nicht zu stören. Unbeirrt geht sie voran, wobei ihre Pfoten das Laub, welches den Boden bedeckt, zum Rascheln bringen. Ich weiß nicht wie lange ich ihr folge. Mein Zeitgefühl ist tot, seit ich die Kirche verlassen habe. Ab und an unterbricht das Gezwitscher eines Vogels die Stille, aber wenn dann nicht für lange. Fast, als trauen sie sich nicht, zu singen und ich weiß nicht, ob mich das beunruhigen soll. In jeder anderen Situation hätte ich vermutlich gelacht. Es ist so absurd, was ich hier tue. Andererseits kann Katzen folgen nicht mal halb so gefährlich sein, wie sich zuhause mit Alkohol einschließen. Hoffe ich. Als das Tierchen schließlich stehen bleibt, lasse ich kurz den Blick schweifen - auf den ersten Blick wirkt es, als hätte sie mich zu einer Lichtung geführt. Bei genauem Hinsehen erkenne ich eine Anzahl halb verwitterter und mit Moos bewachsenen Steinen und muss schlucken. Oh. So wie es aussieht, hat sie mich zu einem kleinen Friedhof geführt. Ich habe so etwas noch nie gesehen. Aber es fasziniert mich. „Hast du auch jemanden verloren?“ Das Kätzchen streicht erneut um meine Beine, schnurrt leise und ich bücke mich um sie erneut zu kraulen. Es ergibt alles keinen Sinn. Als ich aufsehe, weil das Gefühl angestarrt zu werden mich überkommt, erstarre ich erstmal. Am anderen Ende der Lichtung steht eine schwarz gekleidete Frau welche mich kritisch mustert und ich muss schlucken.

Vermutlich wäre es das Beste, wenn ich umdrehen und verschwinden würde, aber das kann ich nicht. Ich fühle mich wie festgewachsen. Erst die Katze scheint die seltsame Stimmung zwischen uns aufzulösen, als sie beginnt, schnurrend um die Beine der Frau zu streichen, was diese zum lächeln bringt. Dann sieht sie von der Katze zu mir, sagt etwas in einer Sprache die ich nicht verstehe und bückt sich, um das Tier auf den Arm zu nehmen, welches sich schnurrend an sie schmiegt. Ich muss schmunzeln bei dem Anblick, gehe jedoch automatisch einen Schritt zurück, als die Frau auf mich zukommt. Weil es jedoch zu seltsam wäre, wenn ich jetzt davon rennen würde, bleibe ich schließlich stehen und warte. Als sie schließlich vor mir stehen bleibt, bemerke ich fasziniert, dass sie die gleiche Augenfarbe wie die Katze hat. Einige Momente lang mustert sie mich stumm, dann lächelt sie. „Tourist?“ Ich nicke, während sie zu überlegen scheint. „You speak English?“ Ich nicke erneut und sie wirkt deutlich erleichtert. „Das ist ein ungewöhnlicher Ort für einen Touristen.“ Kurz überlege ich, ob ich lügen soll, dann entscheide ich mich für die Wahrheit. „Eigentlich bin ich nur der Katze gefolgt.“ Jetzt sehen wir beide auf das Tier, welches sich immer noch in ihren Armen befindet und uns unschuldig anblinzelt, bevor sie lachen muss. „Oh ich verstehe…Ja, Kayla ist ziemlich eigensinnig und führt gerne Menschen in die Irre. Die Einheimischen meiden sie, aber zum Glück bin ich mindestens ein Mal am Tag hier. Kann ich ihnen für die Umstände eine Tasse Tee anbieten?“ 

Ich zögere. An sich sollte ich zurück zum Hotel, andererseits habe ich nichts vor. Das Tanken wird warten können. Und die Stimmung in diesem Wald ist so wahnsinnig friedlich, trotz oder vielleicht gerade wegen dem kleinen Friedhof. Auf Menschen zugehen, ist nicht meins. Smalltalk auch nicht. Du konntest so einfach mit jedem reden den du getroffen hattest, aber ich bin gern für mich. Trotzdem sagt mir eine innere Stimme, dass ich diese Gelegenheit nicht ausschlagen sollte - vielleicht ist es auch einfach die Katze, welche sich Zugang zu meinen Gedanken verschafft hat. Wer weiß das alles schon so genau. „In Ordnung.“ Ich könnte schwören, dass Beide mich anlächeln, dann nickt sie mir zu und dreht sich um. Ich folge ihr zu einer kleinen Hütte, tiefer im Wald. Kayla schnurrt genüßlich vor sich hin, offenbar genießt sie es richtig, getragen zu werden und erneut schweifen meine Gedanken zu dir. An damals, als du so betrunken warst, dass ich dich hatte tragen müssen und du dich geweigert hattest, dich huckepack tragen zu lassen mit dem Argument, dass du mein Gesicht sehen willst. Innerhalb von zwei Minuten warst du dann eingeschlafen…Aber ich vergesse nie, wie friedlich du in meinen Armen gewirkt hattest. Die Hütte ist klein, aber durchaus gemütlich eingerichtet und wenig später sitzen wir in der Küche zusammen, jeder von uns mit einer Tasse Tee vor uns, die Katze liegt auf dem Tisch und beobachtet uns. „Entschuldigen Sie, ich hab total vergessen, mich vorzustellen.“ 

Ich winke ab, während ich an meinem Tee nippe und mich gleichzeitig frage, wie ich in diese Situation geraten bin. „Mein Name ist Aislyn und ich bin hier mit Kayla zusammen die Außenseiterin….“ Sie lacht, aber es erreicht ihre Augen nicht. „Reo.“ Sie schmunzelt, bevor sie den Kopf etwas zur Seite legt und mich erneut aufmerksam mustert. „Du scheinst weit weg von zuhause zu sein, Reo.“ Ich nicke nur und nippe weiter an meinem Tee. Was soll ich dazu denn auch noch groß sagen? „Was führt dich nach Irland?“ Kayla steht auf, streckt sich und klettert auf meinen Schoß, woraufhin ich eine Augenbraue hebe. Oh. Vorsichtig beginne ich das Tierchen zu kraulen, woraufhin sie zufrieden schnurrt und es sich richtig bequem macht. Ohje. Offenbar hat sie mich lieb gewonnen. „Ich habe jemanden verloren…Und er wollte immer mit mir ans Meer.“ Das scheint Aislyn zu amüsieren, aber sie schweigt, während ich weiter rede. „Ich wollte nicht an den Strand fahren, wo lauter glückliche Pärchen sind und man weder vor der Sonne, noch vor Menschen flüchten kann.“ Jetzt nickt sie verständnisvoll und ich trinke einen großen Schluck Tee, lasse die Finger etwas abweisend durch das weiche Fell der Katze gleiten. Sie ist so niedlich. Wie du. Auch wenn du dich nie auf meinen Schoß gesetzt und geschnurrt hast…Ich weiß nicht, wie Aislyn es schafft, aber im Endeffekt habe ich ihr alles erzählt. Was mit dir passiert ist, wie wir uns kennen gelernt haben. Dass ich eine Band in Japan habe. Im Gegenzug hat sie mir erzählt, wieso sie als Außenseiter gilt, zusammen mit der Katze. 

Aislyns Großvater war es, der in dieses Land kam und sich verliebte. Zuerst in die Landschaft, dann in ihre Großmutter. Er ist auch im Wald beerdigt, einer der Gründe, wieso sie regelmäßig nach den Gräbern dort sieht. Weil ihre Familie jedoch nie wirklich Anschluss in dieser Gemeinde gefunden hat, gilt sie als Außenseiterin. „Vielleicht liegt es auch daran, dass sie denken, dass Kayla und ich Schwestern sind.“, stellt sie lachend fest und auch ich muss schmunzeln. Die Beiden sehen sich so gar nicht ähnlich, wenn man von den fast schon hypnotisierenden, blauen Augen absieht. Doch im Gegensatz zur Katze hat Aislyn lange, schwarze Haare. „Du solltest bei uns bleiben, du passt gut zu uns Exoten.“ Ich hebe knapp eine Augenbraue und sie grinst unschuldig. „Wenn wir dir blaue Kontaktlinsen besorgen, könnte ich behaupten, du wärst mein Bruder…“ Sie zuckt mit den Schultern, während ich sie vollkommen verunsichert ansehe, ob sie das Ernst meint. Ich habe so lange nicht mehr mit Frauen geredet. Vor allem nicht mit so interessanten Frauen. „Schau nicht so erschrocken, Reo, ich werde dich nicht zwingen hier zu bleiben.“ Lachend steht sie auf um uns Tee nachzuschenken und ich werfe einen Blick aus dem Fenster - wie lange bin ich überhaupt schon hier? „Aber wenn du magst, würde ich dir gerne noch etwas zeigen bevor ich dich ins Hotel zurück begleite.“ Ich werfe einen Blick auf die immer noch schnurrende Katze auf meinem Schoß und zucke mit den Schultern. Es wäre gelogen zu sagen, dass ich es eilig habe oder wüsste, wohin ich sonst gehen sollte.

Nachdem wir unseren Tee ausgetrunken haben, hebe ich Kayla hoch - was diese offenbar als Aufforderung versteht und aus meinen Armen auf meine Schultern springt um es sich dort erneut bequem zu machen. „Sie mag dich, Reo.“ Ich zwinge mich zu einem Lächeln, während ich bereits die Jungs lachen höre. Von einer Katze um den Finger gewickelt…Das darf auch nie jemand erfahren. Wirklich nicht. Denn sonst würde ich morden müssen. Mit Aislyn verlasse ich schließlich ihre Hütte und lasse mich durch den Wald führen. Vielleicht ist das alles auch nur ein Traum? Ich bin mir sehr unsicher, nachdem sich alles nicht mehr real anfühlt. Ob das am Tee liegt? Oder daran, dass mir eine Katze ins Ohr schnurrt, die ich eigentlich gar nicht kenne und noch nie im Leben gesehen habe? Ein paar Vögel singen immer noch ein fröhliches Lied und ich nehme einen tiefen Atemzug. Die Luft hier ist so viel besser als in Japan. So viel frischer. Vielleicht sollte ich wirklich hier bleiben…Wäre das so schlimm? Auch wenn ich vermisst werden würde, es ist mein Leben und hier könnte ich mir eine neue Zukunft aufbauen. Nochmal von vorne anfangen, als wäre nie etwas passiert. Gleichzeitig spüre ich einen Stich im Herzen als meine Gedanken wieder zu dir wandern. Es wäre unfair, mein Leben lang davon zu laufen. Und vermutlich würden die Jungs irgendwann doch auf die Idee kommen, mich zu suchen. 

Je tiefer wir in den Wald gehen, desto stiller wird es wieder um uns herum, selbst Kayla schweigt, auch wenn sie immer noch bequem auf meinen Schultern liegt. Aislyn summt zwar noch leise vor sich hin, aber es erscheint so wahnsinnig weit weg, als wäre sie gar kein Teil dieser Welt, sondern nur ein Besucher. Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit, bleiben wir stehen und ein eiskalter Schauer läuft über meinen Rücken. Wir stehen am Rande eines kleinen Sees, dessen Oberfläche so glatt wirkt, dass ich meine Reflexion so deutlich wie in einem Spiegel wahr nehmen kann. Rund um den See blühen bunte Blumen, was dem ganzen einen sehr unrealistischen Charakter verleiht. Es scheint wie ein ins Leben gerufene Gemälde vor mir zu liegen und ich muss schlucken - ist es das, was Aislyn mir unbedingt zeigen wollte? Sie schweigt, betrachtet das Wasser und ich werde langsam unsicher. In Märchen ist das immer der Teil, in dem unangenehme Dinge passieren und ein merkwürdiges Gefühl überfällt mich. War es doch keine gute Idee, ihr zu folgen? „Ich nenne ihn den See der Erinnerungen.“ Ihre leise Stimme reißt mich aus den Gedanken und ich runzle die Stirn, was für ein merkwürdiger Name. „Es heißt, man sieht darin die Menschen, die man geliebt hat, wenn man sich nur lang genug konzentriert. Aber vermutlich muss man daran glauben.“ Aislyn zuckt mit den Schultern, lacht trocken auf und ich fühle mich automatisch schlecht, dass ich Angst vor ihr hatte. 

Offenbar wollte sie mich nur aufmuntern. Und Tiere fühlen sich doch bei bösen Menschen nicht wohl, oder? „Ich dachte, es könnte dir helfen. Nach allem, was du mir erzählt hast…“ Langsam trete ich einen Schritt näher und zucke zusammen, als ich mein Gesicht nach so vielen Wochen wieder so deutlich wahrnehmen kann. Meine Augen erscheinen so müde und ausdruckslos, wie ich sie noch nie gesehen habe. Dank den Augenringen und den eingefallenen Wangenknochen erinnere ich mich selbst mehr an einen Zombie, als an einen Menschen. Und meine Gesichtsfarbe hilft dabei auch nicht weiter. Ich hatte nie gedacht, dass ich so blass werden kann, ohne hohen Blutverlust zu erleiden. Je länger ich in den See starre, desto kälter wird mir und schließlich bin ich überzeugt, dass ich statt der Katze, dich im Wasser wahrnehmen kann. Wie du dich über meine Schulter beugst, mich angrinst und dann lachend die Augen verdrehst, als ich die Hand nach dir ausstrecke. Oh Yusuke…Meine Beine geben schneller nach, als ich es begreifen kann und ich merke nicht mal, dass die Katze verstört von meinen Schultern springt und sich hinter Aislyn versteckt. In diesem Moment bin ich mir sicher, dass der Tee Halluzinogene enthielt. Denn das hier ist absolut nicht möglich. Aber es ist mir egal. Dich wieder so klar vor mir zu sehen, fühlt sich zwar an wie ein Schlag in den Magen, jedoch zeigt es mir auch, welchen Weg ich jetzt einschlagen muss. Auch wenn es mir nicht gefällt. 

Eine Woche später verlasse ich schweren Herzens das Flugzeug und schließe für einen Moment die Augen. Es ist ungewohnt, wieder in Japan zu sein und fühlt sich komplett falsch an. Ich hätte Aislyns Angebot annehmen sollen, bei ihr zu wohnen. Nach meinem Zusammenbruch im Wald, hatte sie mich ins Hotel zurück gebracht und dort hatte ich mich in den Schlaf geweint. Die nächsten drei Tage hatte ich versucht, wieder mit mir selbst in Einklang zu kommen, zwei Tage hintereinander hatte ich sogar Aislyn und Kayla besucht, Bilder von der Katze gemacht und zugelassen, dass Aislyn einen Schutzzauber für mich wirkt. Wir haben Handynummern ausgetauscht und ich habe ihr versprochen, dass ich mich bei ihr melden werde. Vor allem, dass ich auch zurück komme um sie zu besuchen. Während ich auf meinen Koffer warte, beginnen meine Gedanken erneut zu kreisen und ich frage mich, wieso ich die Jungs überhaupt angerufen habe. Es war ein Fehler, wird mir bewusst, je länger ich warte. Asanao wird mich umbringen. Vielleicht nicht gerade im Flughafengebäude, aber ganz sicher außerhalb. Seufzend massiere ich meine Schläfen, starre für einige Sekunden auf das Gepäckband, bis mir bewusst wird, dass mein Koffer gerade an mir vorbei gefahren ist und ich mich beeile, diesen noch einzuholen und vom Band zu zerren, bevor er wieder verschwindet. 

Das war knapp. Mit meinem Koffer habe ich allerdings keine Ausrede mehr um mich zu verstecken und werfe noch einen Blick aufs Handy, bevor ich mich wieder in Bewegung setze. Allerdings komme ich gerade so aus dem Sicherheitsbereich heraus, bevor ich meinen Namen höre und heftig zusammen zucke. Im nächsten Moment wirft sich jemand in meine Arme und ich erstarre komplett, vergrabe das Gesicht einfach nur in seinen Haaren und ziehe ihn eng an mich heran. Dein Geruch umhüllt mich komplett, vernebelt für einen Moment meine kompletten Sinne, bis mir wieder bewusst wird, dass ich nicht dich in den Armen halte, sondern Akinori. Offenbar hat er zu deinem Duschgel gewechselt, seit ich in Irland war. Allerdings ändert diese Erkenntnis nicht viel an meinem plötzlich viel zu schnell schlagenden Herzen und die Schuldgefühle überrennen mich so schnell, dass mir ganz schwindlig wird. Meine Finger graben sich tiefer in Akinoris Jacke und als er erschrocken aufsieht, treffen sich unsere Blicke für einen Moment und ich bin versucht, ihn zu küssen, weil es sich anfühlt, als würde es mir den Boden unter den Füßen wegziehen. Du hast mich damals auch so angesehen. Jedes Mal, wenn du mir gesagt hattest, wie sehr du mich liebst. Ich muss den Blick abwenden und bin wahnsinnig dankbar, dass Hazuki und Asanao dann zu uns aufgeschlossen haben, gibt mir das doch Gelegenheit, Akinori von mir zu schieben und tief durchzuatmen. 

Asanao wirkt, als ob er noch überlegt, mir eine reinzuhauen, weswegen ich umso erleichterter bin, dass Hazuki mich ebenfalls kurz in seine Arme zieht um mich zu umarmen. Er riecht nach Zigaretten und Aftershave - wie immer - und meine Mundwinkel zucken leicht amüsiert nach oben. Vielleicht wirkt der Tee von Aislyn ja immer noch oder ich werde einfach wahnsinnig. „Endlich. Wir waren echt kurz davor, nach Irland zu fliegen und dich zu suchen, Reo.“ Ich zucke mit den Schultern, während ich etwas den Blick schweifen lasse. In Irland war es so viel ruhiger, hier fühle ich mich mit einem Schlag von viel zu vielen Menschen überfallen. „Weit wärt ihr nicht gekommen, gibt zu viele gute Plätze zum Angeln.“ Jetzt bin ich mir mehr als sicher, dass Asanao mich zu gerne schlagen würde, aber er zieht mich stattdessen an sich, dass er mich umarmen kann und ich lasse das auch noch über mich ergehen. Es ist besser, als an den Haaren irgendwohin geschleift zu werden. Zum Glück verlassen wir danach das Gebäude und ich lasse mich seufzend auf den Beifahrersitz von Hazukis Auto sinken, lehne den Kopf an die kühle Scheibe. Ich kann förmlich spüren, dass Akinori mich mit Fragen überfallen will, aber er schweigt die ganze Fahrt über und ich beginne vor mich hin zu dösen. In meinem Halbschlaf bin ich mir sicher, dass ich deine Stimme höre, die mich neckisch aufzieht, wegen unserem Bassisten und als wir bei Hazuki angekommen sind, haben sich die Schuldgefühle so tief in meine Eingeweide gefressen, dass ich mich in der Wohnung direkt entschuldige um mich im Bad einzusperren und zu übergeben.

Was ist nur in mich gefahren? Und vor allem - wieso? Warum jetzt? Zu viele Fragen, keine vernünftigen Antworten und als ich eine gefühlte Ewigkeit später aus dem Badezimmer stolpere, nachdem ich mir mit einer der Gästezahnbürsten die Zähne geputzt habe, fühle ich mich so erschöpft, wie selten zuvor. Ich wusste doch, dass mir Japan nicht gut tut. Nur kann ich jetzt schlecht erneut fliehen. Müde nehme ich auf Hazukis Sofa Platz - vielleicht sollte ich anfangen, nach einer neuen Wohnung zu suchen. Aber bisher konnte ich es nicht über mich bringen. Jedes Mal musste ich an dich denken, an dein glückliches Gesicht, als wir unsere gemeinsame Wohnung bezogen hatten. Daran, dass du dich in unserem Schlafzimmer lachend im Kreis gedreht und mich dann am Kragen gepackt und geküsst hattest, bevor du mir ein leises ‚Ich glaube, wir müssen den Raum als Erstes einweihen.‘, entgegen geraunt hattest. Die Erinnerung daran verursacht mir immer noch Gänsehaut und ich beiße mir so hart auf die Unterlippe, dass ich zusammen zucke, als ich die Haut durchbreche und Blut schmecken kann. Die anderen Drei scheinen unsicher zu sein, wie sie mit mir umgehen sollen und ich kann es ihnen nicht verdenken. Immerhin, bei dem, was sie momentan wissen, könnte ich jeden Moment aufspringen und aus dem Haus rennen, aber dafür bin ich viel zu müde. Akinori ist es, der das Schweigen bricht, als er den Kopf auf meine Schulter sinken lässt und ein leises „Wir haben dich vermisst, Reo.“, murmelt.


	4. Falling

Ein unbestimmtes Gefühl überfällt mich, als ich langsam versuche meine viel zu schweren Augen zu öffnen und es dauert sicherlich einige Minuten, bis es mir überhaupt gelingt, dieses Kunststück zu meistern. Wo bin ich? Der komplette Raum ist weiß. Und leer. Neben meinem Bett befindet sich ein Fenster und ich verziehe das Gesicht, als mein Blick sich automatisch in der Scheibe verfängt. Krankenhaus. Natürlich. Hätte ich mir denken können. Wobei, eigentlich nicht und mit gerunzelter Stirn versuche ich mich aufzusetzen und schnappe heftig nach Luft, als dabei ein stechender Schmerz durch meine komplette Hand fährt. Was ist bitte passiert? Relativ ungläubig starre ich auf meine Hand und den Gipsverband, welcher sich darum befindet. Wie konnte das denn passieren? Meine Gedanken drehen sich im Kreis und ich zwinge mich, tief durchzuatmen, bevor ich der Panik nachgebe und mich darin verliere. Denn sobald ich in diesen gefährlichen Strudel gerate, gibt es kein Entkommen mehr. Das habe ich längst gelernt. Je länger ich in dieser Position verharre, desto mehr wird mir bewusst, dass da noch ein anderer Schmerz ist, welcher meinen Körper im Griff hat, allerdings ist er dumpfer als der in meiner Hand. Warum kann ich mich nur nicht erinnern? Für gewöhnlich lande ich nicht im Krankenhaus, sondern bewahre meine angetrunkenen Bandkollegen eben davor…Natürlich könnte ich eine Krankenschwester rufen und Antworten verlangen, allerdings ist mir so gar nicht danach, mit einem Menschen zu reden, weswegen ich es vorziehe, mich wieder hinzulegen. Gleich besser.

Ich muss eingedöst sein, denn das nächste Mal als ich die Augen öffne, sehe ich direkt in Akinoris besorgtes Gesicht, welcher mich aufmerksam mustert. „Reo…Du bist wieder wach!“ Damit fällt er mir um den Hals und ich gebe einen erstickten Laut von mir. Weiß er überhaupt, wie schmerzhaft das gerade ist? Zum Glück wird er von Hazuki am Kragen fast sofort weggezogen und ich kann wieder durchatmen. „Du sollst ihm dankbar sein, Aki, nicht seinen Krankenhausaufenthalt verlängern!“ Akinori sieht geknickt drein und ich muss schmunzeln - es ist selten, dass Hazuki mal so ernst ist, aber wenn, dann wirkt es. „Kann mir einer von euch erzählen, was passiert ist? Ich hab keine Erinnerung mehr, wieso ich hier bin.“, stelle ich seufzend fest, eigentlich sollte ich mich vermutlich aufsetzen, aber ich liege so bequem und so ist der Schmerz sogar halbwegs erträglich. Hazuki und Akinori tauschen einen Blick, bevor der Sänger mit den Schultern zuckt und leise aufseufzt. „Ums kurz zu fassen, hast du Aki den Arsch gerettet. Hab dich noch nie so wütend gesehen.“ Hazuki zuckt mit den Schultern und ich starre ihn an, während Gedanken sich in meinem Kopf zu drehen beginnen. Ich habe WAS getan? „Na ja…ein Kerl wollte mich unbedingt dazu bringen, dass ich mit ihm verschwinde…“ Akinori klingt so kleinlaut, dass ich mir nicht sicher bin, ob ich ihn überhaupt ansehen soll, er scheint einiges durchgemacht zu haben und vermutlich habe ich gerade den schlimmsten Todesblick überhaupt drauf. Dabei bin ich doch einfach nur wahnsinnig verwirrt. 

Kurz herrscht Stille, bevor Akinori sich offenbar doch durchringen kann, weiter zu reden. „Und ich wollte nicht, also ist er handgreiflich geworden…Du hast dich eingemischt und gemeint, dass ich nicht für schnellen Spaß zu haben bin und na ja, dann ist die Sache wohl eskaliert.“ Er muss schlucken und ich starre ihn völlig fasziniert an. Ich erinnere mich an nichts mehr davon. Aber offenbar habe ich ihn mit dir verwechselt, denn ich weiß, dass ich schonmal einen Kerl mit einem „Der gehört mir!“ angeschnauzt habe, der dir damals nur einen ausgeben wollte. Offenbar sollte ich nie wieder so viel Alkohol trinken oder nicht mehr versuchen, meine Gefühle zu ertränken. „Der Kerl hat dich geschubst und du bist so blöd gefallen, dass du dir offenbar das Schlüsselbein gebrochen hast…Hat dich aber nicht davon abgehalten, ihn mit einem Schlag zu Boden zu befördern, dass er von seinen Kumpels rausgetragen werden musste, weil er nicht mehr aufgestanden wäre.“ Hazuki lacht, als wäre das alles wahnsinnig amüsant und ich starre ihn mit großen Augen an, versuche gleichzeitig zu verstehen, wieso ich das getan haben könnte und dann fällt mein Blick auf Akinori und ich muss schlucken. Natürlich. Er ist unser Küken, der Jüngste von uns, mein Beschützerinstinkt jedoch war bisher nur bei dir so stark. Ich muss da gestern einiges verwechselt haben, was wohl am Alkohol lag - und am Duschgel. Vielleicht auch an mehr versucht mir eine böse Stimme einzuflüstern und ich erschaudere. Nein, das ist völlig unmöglich, woher sollen Gefühle für den Bassisten denn bitte kommen? Ich liebe dich, Yusuke. Daran ändert auch dein Tod nichts. Das Herz will, was es will, flüstert mir die gleiche böse Stimme zu und mein Magen dreht sich um, während ich die Augen zusammen kneife. Nein, das kann einfach nicht sein, vor allem ergibt es überhaupt keinen Sinn. Ich empfinde für Akinori nicht mehr, als bevor ich nach Irland gegangen bin. 

Vielleicht hätte ich Aislyn fragen sollen, was in diesem verdammten Tee ist. Mittlerweile bin ich mir sicher, dass es irgendetwas illegales war, das meine Gedanken ins Chaos stürzt. Das kann nicht einfach so passieren, dafür kenne ich mich selbst zu gut. Zwar heißt es, dass Menschen sich verändern, vor allem wenn sie geliebte Personen verloren haben, aber das kann es nicht sein. Ich war nie davor so sehr in einen Mann verliebt, du hattest mich völlig von den Füßen gerissen und mir den Kopf verdreht, dass ich absolut unsicher war, wer ich wirklich bin. Aber wie kann ich mich jetzt noch einem anderen Mann zuwenden? Noch dazu deinem besten Freund. Allein die Vorstellung ist so absurd, dass ich mir nicht mehr sicher bin, ob das hier nicht einfach ein Traum sein könnte. Ein Alptraum, sicherlich, aber doch nichts, was mich verletzen, oder ernsthafte Konsequenzen mit sich ziehen könnte. „Reo?“ Akinoris Stimme reißt mich zurück in die Realität und ich sehe ihn müde an, während ich merke, wie ich Kopfschmerzen bekomme. „Du bist so blass…“ Ich zucke mit den Schultern und schnappe nach Luft, als der Schmerz mir bewusst macht, dass das eine ganz blöde Idee war. „Alles gut. Ich bin nur müde.“ Hazuki nickt und steht auf und ich bin ihm wahnsinnig dankbar, dass er Akinori mit sich zieht. „Dann ruh dich aus, wir kommen morgen wieder, ja?“ Damit schenkt er mir noch ein Lächeln und als die Tür hinter ihnen ins Schloss fällt, vergrabe ich das Gesicht in den Händen. Was passiert nur mit mir?! 

Zwei Wochen dauert es, bis ich zurück nach hause darf, nachdem ich meine Symptome einer Krankenschwester beschrieben und einige Tests gemacht werden mussten um sicherzugehen, dass ich mir keine weiteren Verletzungen im Kopfbereich zugezogen habe. Aber offenbar bin ich soweit gesund, wenn man von den Brüchen absieht. Gut, meine Hand ist nur angebrochen, es reicht jedoch, dass ich starke Schmerzmittel verordnet bekomme, nicht allein sein darf und mich von Bars und Alkohol fern halten soll. Na ja, wenigstens hatten sie wohl etwas Humor im Krankenhaus. Trotzdem bin ich nicht glücklich mit dieser Lösung, welche sich angeboten hat. Hazuki hat es geschafft, sich damit rauszureden, dass ich ihm den Frauenbesuch vergraulen würde und vermutlich wäre es eine absolut blöde Idee, bei meinem Exfreund einzuziehen, bei Asanao lag es daran, dass in der ganzen Wohnung verteilt unfertige Designs liegen und er nicht sicher ist, ob seine Katze damit einverstanden wäre, einen neuen Mitbewohner zu haben - also bin ich vorübergehend bei Akinori untergekommen. Es wird definitiv Zeit, dass ich mir eine eigene Wohnung suche, stelle ich seufzend fest, als ich meine Reisetasche auf dem Gästebett abstelle - ich kann nicht ewig von Freunden zu anderen Freunden pendeln, das ist zu anstrengend und nervenaufreibend. Ich hätte sicherlich zurück nach hause gehen können, aber meine Mutter würde mir nicht die nötige Ruhe geben, die ich so dringend brauche. 

So sehr ich sie auch liebe, ab und an kann sie mich in den Wahnsinn treiben und ich bin noch nicht bereit, darüber zu reden, was passiert ist, dass dein Tod nur ein dummer Unfall war…Ich muss schlucken, während sich für einen kurzen Moment alles um mich zu drehen beginnt. Eventuell hätte ich mir einfach ein Hotelzimmer nehmen sollen…Allerdings brauche ich jemanden, der darauf aufpasst, dass ich mich mit den Schmerzmitteln nicht abschieße, das wurde mir deutlich gemacht, bevor ich entlassen wurde. Allein sein ist nicht gut für mich. Vor allem weil die Fluchtgedanken dann die Überhand gewinnen könnten. Einer der Vorteile, dass ich im Krankenhaus war, ich habe eine Liste von Therapeuten bekommen, um reden zu können. Um alles zu verarbeiten. Aber ich bin nicht sicher, ob ich dafür wirklich schon stark genug bin. Für einen Moment schweifen meine Gedanken zu Aislyn - sie hat mir ja angeboten, dass ich sie jederzeit wieder besuchen kann. Akinori schläft für gewöhnlich recht tief, theoretisch würde ich wohl aus dem Haus kommen, ohne dass er etwas davon mitbekommt, andererseits ist es genau das, was ich nicht mehr tun soll. Davonlaufen. Aber es ist so viel einfacher, als stehen zu bleiben und sich allem zu stellen, was sich angesammelt hat. Bevor ich jedoch in eine Negativspirale geraten kann, klopft es an der Tür und ich sehe müde zu Akinori, welcher mich schwach anlächelt. „Hey. Ich hab Tee gekocht und wollte fragen, was du essen willst…“ Er schaut so verlegen, dass mein Herz zu schmerzen beginnt und mir die folgenden Worte nur umso schwerer fallen. „Ich hab keinen Hunger, Aki.“ 

Er nickt stumm und seufzt dann leise. „So leid es mir tut, aber du wirst etwas essen müssen. Du musst deine Schmerzmittel nehmen, Reo und ich kann sie dir nicht geben, wenn du dich weigerst.“ Ach ja. Ups. Mit der unverletzten Hand fahre ich mir seufzend durch die Haare und zucke mit den Schultern. „Dann lass dir was einfallen.“ Vermutlich kam das rauer rüber als beabsichtig, so wie Akinori zusammen zuckt, allerdings bringe ich es auch nicht über mich, mich zu entschuldigen. Umso mehr überrascht es mich, dass er mich umarmt und vorsichtig lege ich die Arme um ihn und schließe die Augen. Eigentlich ist das schön. Es ist ewig her, dass ich eine Umarmung wirklich genießen konnte, bisher waren meine Gefühle immer hinter einer Mauer aus Eis verborgen, aber ich beginne offenbar aufzutauen, seit ich aus Irland zurück bin. Ob das gut oder schlecht ist, ist mir nur unmöglich zu sagen. Je länger wir so stehen, desto mehr wird mir bewusst, dass ich sie alle weggestoßen habe - und trotz allem sind sie immer noch bei mir. Womit habe ich das nur verdient? Als Akinori sich nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit regt, zucke ich irritiert zusammen und als er mich fragend ansieht, treffen sich unsere Blicke und es ist mir unmöglich, woanders hinzusehen. Ich muss schlucken, als mir zum ersten Mal seit wir uns kennen, bewusst wird, was für schöne Augen er hat. Ein ganz anderer Farbton als deine Augen…

Bevor ich jedoch weiter darüber nachdenken kann, hat er mich geküsst und ich ziehe ihn noch enger an mich heran, während ich den Kuss vertiefe. Seine Lippen sind unerwartet weich und er entlockt mir ein leises Keuchen, als er mir neckisch in die Unterlippe beißt. Als wir uns wieder voneinander lösen, bin ich komplett atemlos und starre ihn an, als hätte er den Verstand verloren. Dabei bin ich es doch, der hier verrückt geworden ist. „Reo?“ Ich blinzle, während meine Gedanken sich zu drehen beginnen und er sieht so geschockt aus, so traurig, dass ich ihn automatisch von mir schiebe und aus der Wohnung renne. Erst drei Blocks später wird mir bewusst, dass ich immer noch die Hausschuhe trage und fluche leise. Aber er wird mir sicherlich verzeihen, oder? Seufzend fahre ich mir durch die Haare, meine Lippen kribbeln immer noch, verflucht. Und ich fühle mich so wahnsinnig schwach auf den Beinen. Schlussendlich lasse ich mich auf den Treppenstufen der nächsten Bahnstation nieder und vergrabe das Gesicht in den Händen. Der Kuss war schön. Aber wie kann ich es genießen, Akinori zu küssen, wenn mein Herz doch zweifelsfrei für dich schlägt? Ich brauche Rat - aber von wem? Mein Handy liegt mit meinen Sachen in Akinoris Wohnung, ich habe absolut nichts bei mir, weder meine Metrokarte, noch Geld. Kopfschüttelnd fahre ich mir durch die Haare - ich bin in Jogginghose aus dem Haus gerannt wird mir klar, je länger ich auf der Treppe sitze und schließlich muss ich mir eingestehen, dass es keinen Sinn hat, zu versuchen, davon zu laufen. Ich muss zurück. Mich allem stellen, mit Akinori reden - und mich entschuldigen. Und vielleicht wird es auch Zeit, endlich dein Grab zu besuchen.


	5. Breaking

Gerade als ich das Haus betrete, kommt mir Akinori entgegen und ich bemerke fasziniert, dass er telefoniert. „Ja, verschwunden, wär gut wenn du Nao anrufen könntest und…“ Damit bleibt er stehen und wir starren uns einige Sekunden lang nur an, bevor er tief durchatmet. „OK, hat sich erledigt, Hazuki, er ist wieder da. Danke.“ Er legt auf und ich runzle die Stirn - hat er wirklich Hazuki angerufen, damit dieser ihm hilft, nach mir zu suchen? Was bin ich? Ein entlaufener Hund? Andererseits bin ich schon öfter davon gelaufen und vermutlich hat er Angst, dass ich auf blöde Ideen komme. Stumm gehen wir zusammen zurück in Akinoris Wohnung, wo ich im Flur stehen bleibe und zu Boden sehe. „Ich schulde dir neue Hausschuhe.“ Für einen Moment herrscht Stille, dann zucke ich zusammen, als Akinori gegen die Wand schlägt. „Ist das wirklich dein einziges Problem jetzt? Diese verdammten, blöden Hausschuhe?!“ Er dreht sich zu mir und ich sehe in seinen Augen ein Feuern lodern, welches ich dort noch nie wahrnehmen konnte. Es scheint irgendetwas in mir auszulösen, denn statt zu antworten, presse ich ihn gegen die Wand und knurre ein leises „Nein!“ Bevor ich ihn verlangend geküsst habe. Ich kann nicht mehr klar denken, aber zumindest wirkt es, dass er still ist und den Kuss erwidert. Er schmeckt nach Zigaretten und ich nehme mir vor, ihm noch einen Vortrag zu halten, dass er damit aufhören muss, bevor er mir über den Nacken kratzt, Gänsehaut verursacht und mein Denken effektiv ausschaltet. Mit der unverletzten Hand packe ich seine Handgelenke und drücke sie über seinem Kopf an die Wand, während ich den Kuss vertiefe, ihn halb zu einem Zungenkuss zwinge. Es scheint, als würde mein Körper selbstständig reagieren, ich kann nicht aufhören und er weist mich auch nicht zurück, was es nur noch schlimmer macht.

Als wir uns nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit voneinander lösen, lasse ich ihm gerade so viel Zeit, seine Schuhe auszuziehen, bevor ich ihn hinter mir her ins Schlafzimmer ziehe und dort aufs Bett schubse. Es ist falsch, aber er ist selbst Schuld. Hätte er wirklich nicht mehr gewollt, wäre das die Gelegenheit gewesen, mir das mitzuteilen - stattdessen zieht er sich sein Shirt über den Kopf und ich hebe langsam eine Augenbraue. Irgendetwas an ihm ist anders, aber ich komme nicht drauf, ziehe mich stattdessen selbst aus, während ich den Blick nicht von ihm nehme. Er schluckt hart, als er sich von Hose und Shorts befreit und diese achtlos neben das Bett fallen lässt und ich kann es ihm nicht verdenken. Ob er überhaupt weiß, worauf er sich dabei eingelassen hat? „Reo…“ Ich schüttle den Kopf, während ich mich aufs Bett sinken lasse und ihn erneut verlangend küsse. Wieso muss sich das auch so gut anfühlen? Seine Lippen hinterlassen ein angenehmes Kribbeln auf meinen und als wir uns dieses Mal voneinander lösen, beiße ich ihm sanft in den Hals. Es ist, als wären meine Verletzungen mit einem Schlag verschwunden, aber vermutlich wird der Schmerz gerade nur vom Adrenalin betäubt - trotzdem bin ich fasziniert, wie leicht ich mich wieder bewegen kann. Und deutlich irritiert, als ich mich plötzlich auf dem Rücken wieder finde und fragend zu Akinori aufsehe, welcher nur unschuldig lächelt, sich zwischen meine Beine sinken lässt und ich beginne zu verstehen. 

Der letzte Blowjob scheint eine Ewigkeit her zu sein und seine Zunge an meinem Penis lässt mich erschaudern. Warm, weich und trotzdem ein Unterschied…Ich keuche auf, als seine Fingernägel sich in meine Hüfte bohren und werfe ihm einen bösen Blick zu, gerade als er aufsieht und unsere Blicke treffen sich, während er meine Erregung in den Mund gleiten lässt, was mir ein dunkles Aufstöhnen entlockt. Verdammt! Wer hätte gedacht, dass Akinori so geschickt mit der Zunge ist? Es dauert nicht lange, bis er es schafft, mich zum Orgasmus zu treiben und zitternd verkralle ich mich in seinen Haaren, was ihn nicht zu stören scheint. Während ich noch versuche wieder zu Atem zu kommen, leckt er mich sauber und ich beiße mir auf die Unterlippe. Wir sollten nicht weiter machen. Es dabei belassen, es als Fehler abhaken…Aber als er sich neben mich sinken lässt und mir einen sanften Kuss auf die Lippen drückt, kann ich nicht anders, als diesen zu erwidern und ihn enger an mich zu ziehen, was ihn leise aufkeuchen und mich grinsen lässt. Natürlich ist er erregt und wenn ich auch nur halbwegs klar denken könnte im Moment, würde ich ihn wohl liegen lassen. Stattdessen lasse ich die Finger hauchzart über seine Hüfte tanzen, wodurch er sich mir entgegen drängt und als ich den Daumen über seine Eichel reibe entlockt es ihm ein leises Stöhnen, welches mich schlucken lässt. „Letzte Chance aufzuhören…“ Meine Stimme ist rau und zittert, noch dazu bin ich mir gar nicht sicher, ob ich es wirklich schaffen würde, jetzt aufzustehen, aber er schüttelt den Kopf und ich schließe die Augen. Als ich sie wieder öffne, sitzt er vor mir, Gleitgel und ein Kondom neben sich und mir wird bewusst, dass es wirklich kein zurück mehr gibt. Es kostet mich jegliche Willenskraft welche ich noch aufbringen kann, ihn nicht anzuspringen, sondern auf den Rücken zu dirigieren, dass ich beginnen kann ihn vorzubereiten. 

Das Gleitgel fühlt sich kühl auf meinen Fingern an und auch Akinori verzieht kurz das Gesicht, als ich noch etwas davon so auf seinen Muskelring tropfen lasse. Ich küsse ihn sanft zur Ablenkung während ich erst einen und dann zwei Finger in ihn schiebe und beginne ihn zu dehnen und zu weiten. Ich kann deutlich spüren, wie eng er noch ist und bin mir mehr als sicher, dass meine Selbstbeherrschung nicht mehr lange halten wird, aber es gibt nichts, was ich dagegen tun kann. Außer einen dritten Finger dazuzunehmen und zu hoffen, dass er mich danach nicht hassen wird. Ein überraschter Aufschrei lässt mich den Kuss schließlich lösen und ich reibe probehalber die Finger erneut über diesen Punkt, woraufhin er stöhnend die Augen verdreht. Treffer. Einige Momente ärgere ich ihn noch, indem ich seine Prostata massiere, dann ziehe ich meine Finger zurück, wische sie an einem Taschentuch ab, welches plötzlich neben dem Gleitgel liegt und greife nach dem Kondom um es aufzureißen. Akinoris Blicke bohren sich in mich und er leckt sich langsam die Lippen, während ich das Kondom überstreife und noch mehr Gleitgel darauf verteile. „Es tut mir Leid.“ Bevor er nachfragen kann, habe ich mich mit einem harten Stoß komplett in seinem Körper versenkt und seinen Schrei in einem Kuss erstickt. Trotzdem kann ich nicht verhindern, dass er beginnt zu zittern und ich zwinge mich, still zu halten, damit es für ihn auch halbwegs ertragbar werden wird. 

Es ist fast vollkommen unmöglich, aber ich schaffe es, zu warten, bis er sich halbwegs entspannt hat, indem ich die Fingernägel in seiner Hüfte vergrabe. Ich will gar nicht daran denken, wie schmerzhaft das morgen werden wird…“Reo…“ Nur ein leises Wispern, aber es erregt sofort meine volle Aufmerksamkeit und auch wenn er noch etwas gequält schaut, lächelt er mir doch zu. „Beweg dich…“ Ich komme nicht dazu, etwas zu erwidern, weil mein Körper schneller reagiert, als mein Gehirn und auch wenn Akinori unter den ersten Stößen das Gesicht verzieht, entspannt sich sein Gesichtsausdruck mehr und mehr, bis ich plötzlich nicht anders kann, als ihm in den Hals zu beißen. Hart. Er stöhnt dunkel auf und ich erschaudere - es sollte verboten sein, dass Männer beim Sex so erotisch klingen können. Als ich mich schweratmend von seinem Hals löse, prangt ein dunkelroter Knutschfleck an seinem Hals und ich schmecke Blut. Statt sich jedoch zu beschweren, kratzt er mir spielerisch über den Rücken und ich spüre, wie meine Selbstbeherrschung endgültig zerbricht, während ich mich mit schnellen und harten Stößen tief in seinen Körper dränge. Es ist so wahnsinnig gut, dass ich vergessen kann, wieso es so ewig lange her ist, dass ich das letzte Mal Sex hatte. Je härter und schneller ich in ihn stoße, desto lauter wird Akinori, bis nur noch ein Wimmern seine Lippen verlässt und es dauert etwas, bis mir bewusst wird, dass es seine Art ist, nach mehr zu betteln. Kurz zwinge ich mich still zu halten, dann lasse ich mich aus ihm gleiten und drehe ihn auf den Bauch um mich mit einem harten Stoß wieder in seinen Körper zu versenken, was dieses Mal auch mich aufstöhnen lässt.

Akinori schnappt erstickt nach Luft und ich vergrabe das Gesicht in seinen Haaren, während ich ihn so hart nehme, dass mir selbst ganz schwindlig wird. Ich weiß nicht mal, wie lange wir Sex haben. Alles verschwimmt zu einem Strudel der Lust und als ich mehr durch Zufall seine Prostata wieder treffe, gibt er nur einen heiseren Aufschrei von sich und es dauert nicht lange, bis er sich seinem Orgasmus hingibt, was mich mit über die Klippe reißt. Zitternd sinken wir zusammen aufs Bett und ich ziehe ihn in meine Arme und vergrabe das Gesicht an seiner Schulter, während er unsere Finger miteinander verschränkt. Nur langsam wird mir bewusst, was passiert ist und dass das der größte Fehler meines Lebens war. Akinori scheint schnell einzudösen, ich jedoch liege eine gefühlte Ewigkeit wach und lausche seinem Atem, bevor ich mich dazu entscheide, mich aus ihm zurück zu ziehen und aufzustehen. Das verknotete Kondom landet im Badezimmermülleimer und ich verfluche ein Mal mehr die Brüche in meinem Körper, die mich davon abhalten, duschen zu gehen. Stattdessen nehme ich einen Waschlappen um mich zu reinigen und nachdem ich mich umgezogen habe, gehe ich zurück zu Akinori um auch ihn vorsichtig zu säubern. Die Schuldgefühle in mir hätten nichts anderes zugelassen und schlussendlich sitze ich allein im Wohnzimmer und starre an die Wand. Wie konnte das nur passieren? Wie konnte ich das vor allem zulassen? Akinori ist doch gar nicht mein Typ. Davon ab, spüre ich zu deutlich wie die Kette, welche ich von dir bekommen habe, beginnt sich in meine Haut zu brennen und muss schlucken. Würde es helfen, wenn ich um Vergebung bete und meine Sünden beichte? 

Je länger ich auf dem Sofa sitze, desto mehr wird mir klar, dass es so nicht bleiben kann und stehe schließlich auf, um Akinori einen Zettel zu schreiben. Danach ziehe ich mir eine Jacke über, meine Straßenschuhe an und verlasse die Wohnung erneut. Mein erstes Ziel ist ein Bankautomat, dann ein Blumenladen. Die Verkäuferin lächelt mich an, als sie mir den Strauß dunkelroter Rosen überreicht und mein Herz schmerzt bei dem Gedanken daran, dass ich dir nie genug Blumen mitgebracht habe. Nichtmal für Fotos, dabei wusste ich, wie leidenschaftlich gerne du Bilder machst. Der Weg zum Friedhof zieht sich ewig, als hätte sich die Welt gegen mich verschworen und wolle mir sagen, dass sich der Weg so oder so nicht lohnen wird. Mittlerweile spüre ich auch, wieso ich mich körperlich nicht überanstrengen sollte und dass es eine blöde Idee ist, auf die Schmerzmittel zu verzichten, aber ich genieße die Schmerzen fast schon, zeigen sie mir doch, dass ich es verdient habe zu leiden. Ich habe dich betrogen, habe mich hinreißen lassen zu einer unbedachten Handlung, welche allein von Lust bestimmt wurde, was mir sonst nie passiert wäre. Es tut mir so leid, Yusuke. Dabei bist und bleibst du die Nummer Eins in meinem Leben. Auf dem Friedhof angekommen, muss ich doch etwas suchen, war ich doch noch nie hier und als ich dein Grab gefunden habe, muss ich schlucken. So viele Blumen. Mehr als ich erwartet hätte. Der Anblick schneidet in mein Herz und erinnert mich, wieso ich nicht hier sein wollte. Wieso ich es auch jetzt noch nicht will. Aber es ist zu spät um davon zu laufen. Also stelle ich die Rosen in eine frei Vase und atme tief durch. Es ist so still hier. Friedlich. Gruselig. Jedoch auch das, was ich gebraucht habe. Ein Ort, um meine Gedanken zu klären. Ich zünde Räucherstäbchen für dich an, bevor ich ein kurzes Gebet spreche und danach tief durchatme. 

Mir wird schwindelig. Also lasse ich mich nach kurzem Zögern auf den Schotter nieder und schließe die Augen. Mein Körper schmerzt grauenvoll. Vermutlich war das alles keine gute Idee. Mir fällt auf, dass ich heute noch nichtmal etwas gegessen habe, weil ich das Krankenhausfrühstück nicht runterbekommen habe. Kein Wunder, dass es mir so dreckig geht. „Oh Yusuke…“ Mit einem müden Lächeln sehe ich auf den Grabstein vor mir, ich bin mir mehr als sicher, dass du diesen nie hättest haben wollen. Er ist zu schlicht. Viel zu hell. „Es tut mir so leid.“ Hättest du dich damals nur besser gefühlt. Ich hätte dich nie allein lassen dürfen. Wir hätten mehr Urlaube machen sollen, weiter weg fahren, das Land verlassen, alles tun, um zu gewährleisten, dass es dir besser geht. Ich hätte mehr auf die Zeichen achten sollen, darauf, dass du dich mehr und mehr zurück gezogen hattest, wenn wir zuhause waren, dass es dir schwerer und schwerer gefallen war, morgens aufzustehen, egal ob mit oder ohne Kaffee. Du warst ständig müde und ich dachte immer, du bist einfach überarbeitet. Hätte ich nur mehr nachgehakt, anstatt dir zu glauben. Es wäre sicherlich nie soweit gekommen. Wir hätten Pause machen sollen mit der Band. Ich hätte mit dir nach Paris fliegen und dich in Sicherheit bringen können, aber ich hatte dir vertraut. Und hab dich sterben lassen. Es ist alles meine Schuld. Die Tränen kommen unerwartet, hier jedoch sind sie vermutlich nicht unüblich, noch verboten. 

Zeit hat ihr Konzept verloren. Irgendwann bin ich nicht mehr sicher, ob ich wach bin oder schlafe, aber ich erzähle dir alles. Was im Tagebuch steht, was in Irland passiert ist. Von den vielen Fotos, die ich für dich geschossen habe, obwohl du sie nicht mehr sehen kannst. Ich kann einfach nicht aufhören zu reden, was selten genug vorkommt. Aber es fühlt sich gut und richtig an, dir endlich alles zu sagen und ich stoppe auch nicht, als ich zu den Sachen komme, die passiert sind, seit ich zurück in Japan bin. Nur als ich zum Sex mit Akinori komme, zögere ich. Immerhin, das ist nichts, was ich je wollte. Und doch schaffe ich es, auch das noch erzählen, bevor ich müde zusammen sinke. Schlagartig fühle ich mich leer. Ob du dich auch so gefühlt hast? „Ich liebe dich, Yusuke.“ Würde es jemanden stören, wenn ich jetzt hier schlafen würde? Sicher, der Boden ist unbequem und hart, aber ich habe bereits genug Schmerzen, dass es darauf sicherlich auch nicht mehr ankommen wird. Erneut schließe ich die Augen, während meine Gedanken zu kreisen beginnen. Leider enden sie in einer sehr unschönen Richtung. Nämlich beim Bericht der Spurensicherung damals. Es war ein Unfall, stand da. Ein blöder, unglücklicher Unfall. Wenn du dir beim Arzt nicht diese starken Schlaftabletten geholt hättest, hättest du reagieren können. Wäre ich nicht allein gefahren um meinen Bruder zu treffen, würdest du noch leben. Das Feuer ist in der Nachbarwohnung ausgebrochen und hat sich rasend schnell verbreitet. Du hattest keine Chance, genau wie die Nachbarskatze. Ihr seid beide erstickt und danach verbrannt. 

Der Nachbar stand unter Schock und hat sich seitdem nie wieder erholt. Es war ein elektrisches Feuer, ausgelöst durch ein defektes Kabel. Als die Feuerwehr unterwegs war, war es bereits zu spät. Aus der Wohnung gab es nichts mehr zu retten. Die Sachen, die nicht verbrannt oder durch das Feuer verformt wurden, hatten Rauchschäden davon getragen und waren nicht mehr zu gebrauchen. Die Wohnung war nicht mehr zu vermieten, genau wie die Nachbarwohnung. Seitdem bin ich wohnungslos und habe keine Ahnung, wo ich hin soll. Zu Akinori werde ich ja auch nicht zurück gehen können. Vielleicht, um meine Reisetasche zu holen. Aber wenn ich ehrlich bin, kann ich ihm nicht mehr in die Augen sehen. Nicht, nachdem ich mich so gehen gelassen habe. Wieso war ich nur so blöd? Der Sex war gut, ja. Und Akinoris Lippen so wahnsinnig weich, es hat sich gut angefühlt, ihn zu küssen, endlich mal wieder mit jemandem intim zu werden. Nur die Umstände waren sowas von nicht ideal und werden es auch nie sein. Wie kann ich mich denn je wieder mit einem anderen Mann einlassen, wenn ich Schuld daran bin, dass du tot bist? Völlig unmöglich. Mein Handy reißt mich aus der Stille, vermutlich habe ich es aus Reflex in meine Tasche geschoben, bevor ich gegangen bin. Ich starre auf das Display, bis der Name vor meinen Augen verschwimmt, dann nehme ich den Anruf an. „Bitte hol mich ab.“, schneide ich ihm das Wort ab, bevor er irgendetwas sagen kann, dann herrscht Schweigen am anderen Ende der Leitung. „Wo bist du?“ Ich nenne ihm die Adresse des Friedhofs, dann beende ich den Anruf.


	6. Rising

Ich habe dich geliebt, aber ob das auch genug war? Meine Gedanken kreisen, seit ich im Auto sitze und müde auf die Straße starre. Ich weiß es nicht. Ich weiß nichts mehr. Warst du überhaupt glücklich mit mir? Du hattest mir immer gesagt, dass deine Depressionen nicht so stark sind. Dass du mehr Ruhe brauchst, Zeit für dich, um dich zu erholen. Ich habe es nie in Frage gestellt und dich damit vermutlich am Meisten enttäuscht. Ich hätte es sehen müssen, wissen, dass es gelogen ist, dass du dir nie irgendetwas hast anmerken lassen, weil du immer wolltest, dass wir dich für stark halten und zuverlässig. Für die Person, der wir vertrauen können und die uns nie enttäuscht. Ich hätte alles für dich getan, Yusuke, wieso konnte ich dann nicht für dich da sein, als du mich am Meisten gebraucht hast? Das Autoradio reißt mich aus meinen Gedanken und als ich erschrocken zu meinem Gegenüber sehe, zuckt dieser nur mit den Schultern. „Nachrichten. Keine Lust in einen Stau zu geraten oder so.“ Ich nicke stumm, während ich dem Moderator lausche, gedanklich jedoch sofort wieder abschalte. Was interessieren mich die Dinge, die momentan passieren? Es ist unwichtig, alles ist unwichtig und langsam schließe ich meine Augen, ich kann nicht mehr. Es hat genug Kraft gekostet, aufzustehen und mich nicht ins Auto tragen zu lassen wie ein Kind.

Ist es da ein Wunder, dass ich beginne einzuschlafen? Das letzte, was ich aktiv mitbekomme, ist ein Fluch über andere Autofahrer, dann nichts mehr. Stunden später öffne ich die Augen gerade noch rechtzeitig um zu sehen wie wir das Ortsschild passieren und eine kalte Hand greift nach meinen Eingeweiden und beginnt sie zusammen zu drücken. Ich wusste, dass er mich hier her bringt, aber ich wollte es nicht wahr haben. Jetzt gibt es keine Möglichkeit mehr etwas zu ändern, mein Körper ist nicht in er Lage, zu rennen, das spüre ich nur zu deutlich. Nachdem das Auto geparkt ist, stolpere ich mehr oder weniger aus dem Fahrzeug und bin doch dankbar, dass er mich auffängt. Für einen kurzen Moment erlaube ich es mir, mich an ihn zu lehnen und er drückt mich eng an sich, was mich seufzen lässt. Wen hätte ich schon anrufen können, außer ihm? Es gibt niemanden mehr auf dieser Welt, dem ich mehr vertraue und während er mich ins Haus führt, frage ich mich, was meine Mutter wohl sagen wird, mich in so einem Zustand zu sehen. So kennt sie mich nicht. Und ich wollte auch nie, dass sie mich je so erleben muss. Trotzdem kann ich nicht anders, als auf dem Sofa zusammen zu sinken - mittlerweile sind die Schmerzen so stark, dass es sich anfühlt, als würden sie sich über meinen ganzen Körper erstrecken - allein das Schuhe ausziehen war schwer und anstrengend genug. Jetzt, wo ich liege, spüre ich deutlich wie sehr ich zittere, dass mir bereits kalter Schweiß auf der Stirn steht und dass es unglaublich anstrengend ist, die Augen offen zu halten. Dabei habe ich bereits über vier Stunden im Auto geschlafen. Aber schlussendlich kapituliert mein Körper und ich falle erneut in Tiefschlaf. 

Erst am nächsten Morgen werde ich wieder wach und sehe mich verwirrt um. Es dauert etwas, bis mir einfällt, wo ich bin und wieso. Mit einem Schmunzeln nehme ich die Decke wahr, welche mich bedeckt und ziehe sie seufzend enger um meinen Körper. Es ist und bleibt meine Lieblingsdecke, meine Mutter hat sie damals selbst genäht und vielleicht war es doch nicht so schlecht, zurück nach hause zu kommen. Ich bleibe liegen und döse vor mich hin, bis ich Schritte höre, dann sehe ich auf. Meine Mutter lächelt mich an und ich zwinge mich, mich zumindest aufzusetzen, dass ich sie umarmen kann. „Ich bin so froh, dass du nachhause gekommen bist, Reo.“ Es tut gut, ihre Stimme zu hören und auch ich muss lächeln, ich hätte sie früher besuchen sollen. „Ich war mir unsicher, ob dein Bruder mir nicht einen Streich spielt, als er gestern anrief und sagte, er kommt mit dir vorbei, aber natürlich hat er das nicht.“ Sie lacht und ich werde doch etwas verlegen - ich wollte ihn nichtmal anrufen, das kann ich aber wohl schlecht erwähnen. Sie hilft mir in die Küche und während sie Frühstück vorbereitet, erzähle ich ihr von Irland, Aislyn und Akinori. Ihr kann ich das alles anvertrauen, ich weiß, dass sie mich nicht verurteilen wird. Ab und an fragt sie nach, aber schweigt, als ich geendet habe und ich kann es ihr nicht verdenken. Es ist viel zu verarbeiten und ich lasse ihr die Zeit, während ich zumindest den Tisch decke - mehr erlaubt sie mir nicht dank den Verletzungen. 

Schlussendlich starre ich in meine Tasse und bin versucht, zu fragen, ob mein Bruder bereits zurück gefahren ist, als dieser zur Tür herein kommt und mir lachend durch die Haare fährt. „Oh Reo, dabei warst du echt mal vernünftig.“, stellt er grinsend fest, gibt unserer Mutter einen Kuss auf die Wange und verschwindet wieder um sich die Hände zu waschen. Ich sehe ihm mit gerunzelter Stirn nach. Keine fünf Minuten sitzen wir zusammen am Tisch, meine Mutter spricht das Tischgebet und mir wird erneut bewusst, wie sehr mir das hier gefehlt hat. Wie sehr mir meine Familie gefehlt hat. Natürlich habe ich auch mit lynch. eine Familie. Aber es ist anders, wir sind nicht blutsverwandt. Das Frühstück verläuft relativ ruhig, mein Bruder erzählt etwas von den Nachbarn - einem älteren Ehepaar, für das er heute schon unterwegs war, weil sie das Haus kaum noch verlassen können. Diese haben zwar einen Sohn, jedoch arbeitet dieser irgendwo am anderen Ende der Insel und kommt sie nur selten besuchen, dafür unterstützt er sie mit Geld. Kurz schweifen meine Gedanken ab, ob meine Mutter mich auch so sieht, allerdings verwerfe ich das schnell wieder. Immerhin, wir sehen uns zwar nicht oft, aber wir schreiben sehr häufig und noch braucht sie keine Hilfe im Alltag. Dazu kommt, dass mein Bruder fast jedes Wochenende bei ihr ist. Sie ist also definitiv nicht einsam und sie hat ja auch noch ihre Freundinnen, also sollte ich mir keine Sorgen machen. Andererseits…war es bei dir nicht auch so? Ich muss schlucken und stelle die Tasse schnell ab, es fühlt sich an, als hätte ich mich am Tee verbrannt, woraufhin ich ein paar besorgte Blicke bekomme. „Bevor ich es vergesse…“ Mein Bruder grinst mich an und ich hebe irritiert eine Augenbraue - es ist nie gut, wenn er so anfängt. 

„Mit freundlichen Grüßen von Hazuki.“ Skeptisch starre ich auf die Tabletten, welche er mir zuschiebt, dann wird mir bewusst, dass es die Schmerzmittel sind, welche ich im Krankenhaus bekommen habe und sofort meldet sich mein schlechtes Gewissen wieder. „Was hast du dir nur dabei gedacht, die Tabletten wegzulassen, Reo?“ Ich zucke mit den Schultern und bereue es im nächsten Moment als ein stechender Schmerz durch meinen Körper zieht, welcher mich dazu bringt, schnell eine der Tabletten mit Tee hinunter zu spülen. Täusche ich mich oder werden die Schmerzen gerade immer schlimmer? „Hab nicht nachgedacht.“, stelle ich schließlich seufzend fest und von meinem Bruder kommt nur noch ein „Scheinst du länger nicht mehr getan zu haben.“, bevor er abrupt aufsteht und den Raum verlässt. Au. Das tat weh, aber vermutlich hat er sogar Recht. Ich muss seufzen und vergrabe das Gesicht in den Händen. Wieso ist mir schon wieder so schwindlig? „Du musst dich mehr ausruhen, Reo.“ Meine Mutter legt mir eine Hand auf die Schulter und schenkt mir ein sanftes Lächeln, welches ich jedoch nicht erwidern kann. Vermutlich ist es wirklich Zeit, dass ich beginne, nachzudenken. Vor allem was die Konsequenzen angeht, welche mein Handeln so mit sich bringen. Nachdem ich halb ins Wohnzimmer gescheucht wurde, lasse ich mich dort wieder auf dem Sofa nieder und rufe Hazuki an.

Er klingt müde, als er das Telefonat abnimmt und kurz werfe ich einen Blick auf die Uhr - acht Uhr morgens. Oh. Vermutlich saß er wieder die ganze Nacht über neuen Songtexten oder ähnlichem…Ich bin versucht, mich zu entschuldigen und wieder aufzulegen, soweit lässt er mich jedoch nicht kommen. „Reo…Was auch immer du getan hast, ich hoffe du bringst das wieder in Ordnung. Akinori hat mich die halbe Nacht wach gehalten, weil er nicht wusste, was er falsch gemacht hast, dass du schon wieder abgehauen bist, dein Bruder wollte uns nicht sagen, was los ist, nur dass er dich mit nachhause nimmt, als er hier war und Nao ist auch ziemlich sauer auf dich. Was ist denn nur passiert?“ Eigentlich bin ich so gar nicht bereit, erneut darüber zu reden, vor allem nicht um diese Uhrzeit, nicht mit meiner Mutter in der Küche, aber offenbar gibt es keinen anderen Weg. Zumindest scheint die Schmerztablette zu wirken und seufzend fahre ich mir mit der unverletzten Hand durch die Haare. Wieso muss das alles so kompliziert sein? War es das auch schon, als du noch gelebt hast? Unsere Beziehung war nie so anstrengend. Nichtmal, als wir geheiratet hatten, hatte sich groß etwas verändert, aber das hier, dieses Chaos, das kenne ich nicht und ich bin nicht sicher, ob ich damit zurecht kommen werde. Nicht ohne dich. „Wir hatten Sex, Zu.“ Er schweigt und ich frage mich, ob er eingeschlafen ist. Im nächsten Moment muss ich das Handy von meinem Ohr weghalten, weil er mich anschreit. „Bist du wahnsinnig, Reo?! Der Junge ist in dich verliebt und du legst ihn einfach flach? Noch effektiver konntest du ihm nicht das Herz brechen, oder?“ 

Vermutlich habe ich mein Handy noch nie so ungläubig angestarrt wie in diesem Moment, aber diese Worte waren wie ein Schlag in den Magen und ich weiß nicht, was ich darauf erwidern soll. „Hör zu, es tut mir Leid, ich hab die Nacht kaum schlafen können, aber bitte…klär das. Akinori hat sich in den Schlaf geweint, Reo. Er fühlt sich schon schlecht genug, weil er weiß, dass du Yusuke liebst und er nie eine Chance bei dir haben wird, aber das hat er nicht verdient. Du kennst ihn doch, er könnte keiner Fliege was antun, bitte lass ihn nicht so leiden.“ Ich kann nur nicken, habe im nächsten Moment den Anruf beendet und starre wie betäubt auf das Kreuz an der gegenüberliegenden Wand. Es ergibt alles Sinn. Aber ich will das nicht. Trotzdem wird es sich nicht ändern. Gefühle sind tückisch, das wird mir erst jetzt wieder bewusst. Ich konnte noch nie das Bedürfnis verstehen, mit einer Person zu schlafen, für die man nicht zumindest irgendetwas empfindet und auch wenn das mit Akinori eine Kurzschlussreaktion war…Irgendetwas war da. Auch wenn ich es nicht sehen will. Gerade als ich überlege, auch Akinori anzurufen, kommt mein Bruder die Treppe herunter und wir sehen uns für einige Sekunden einfach nur an, bevor er tief aufseufzt und mit den Schultern zuckt. „Es tut mir leid.“ „Schon gut. Du hattest Recht.“ Ein schwaches Lächeln legt sich auf meine Lippen und er wirkt deutlich erleichtert. „Kann ich mit dir reden?“ 

Er nickt und ich mache ihm Platz auf dem Sofa, während ich nach den passenden Worten suche um das Gespräch richtig zu beginnen. „Wie finde ich raus, was ich für jemanden empfinde der jahrelang nur ein guter Freund für mich war, Dai?“ Eigentlich will ich dieses Gespräch nicht führen, nicht drüber nachdenken, wie es weitergehen soll, irgendwann jedoch werde ich mich damit abfinden müssen, dass du fort bist und nie wieder zurück kommen wirst. Wir hatten eine schöne Zeit und ich vermisse es, dein Lachen zu hören. Vielleicht wäre das Gespräch mit dir nicht ganz so schlimm, aber ich bin es leid, Selbstgespräche zu führen und bisher hatte mein großer Bruder auch immer einen guten Rat für mich. Jetzt aber sieht er mich an, als würde er an meinem Verstand zweifeln und ich bereue die Frage bereits. „Reo…Seit wann sagst du nicht mehr offen, was du für jemanden fühlst?“ Ich gebe nur ein leises „Ist kompliziert.“ Von mir und wende den Blick ab. Es scheint Jahre her zu sein, dass ich mit dir zusammen gekommen bin. Dass ich dir glauben konnte, dass du mich wirklich liebst und es nicht einfach nur sagst, weil du betrunken warst. Danach war alles leichter. Die Dates, die Arbeit, die Nächte, welche wir zusammen verbracht hatten. Ich konnte mich auf dich einlassen und musste keine Angst haben, verurteilt zu werden. Jetzt ist die Sache jedoch komplett anders und ich habe schon zu viel zerstört. Noch eine unbedachte Handlung und wer weiß, was passiert, ob wir wirklich noch eine Zukunft haben. 

Drei Monate sind vergangen, seit dem ich Akinori das letzte Mal gesehen habe, drei Monate, in denen unendlich viel passiert ist, die sich aber rückblickend anfühlen, wie ein Wimpernschlag. Erst heute bin ich zurück gekommen, lasse den Blick über das Gebäude schweifen, vor dem ich stehe. Es ist unser Studio und wir haben dieses Treffen vereinbar, um uns endgültig für einen Weg zu entscheiden. Nach vorne oder zurück, Stillstand oder Neuanfang. Ich muss zugeben, ich bin nervös. Zwar kam Hazuki zu Besuch, aber wir hatten uns über belanglose Dinge unterhalten, jetzt wird es ernst. Das hier, davon hängt meine Zukunft ab. Als ich den Probenraum betrete, ist der Rest bereits anwesend, offenbar wollte keiner das Unvermeidliche hinauszögern, außer mir. Ich schlucke, bevor ich ihnen ein Lächeln schenke. Akinori wendet den Blick ab, Asanao starrt mich an, als überlege er, mich um den Häuserblock zu jagen. Einzig Hazuki erwidert das Lächeln und mein Herz wird schwer. Wir reden nicht, während Hazuki Zettel und Stifte verteilt, dass wir aufschreiben können ob wir uns eine Zukunft für lynch. wünschen, oder nicht. Es fühlt sich falsch an, diese Stille, als würde sie uns alle ersticken und doch bringe ich es nicht über mich, etwas zu sagen, dabei wäre das meine Verantwortung. Diese Band ist meine zweite Familie. Alles steht und fällt mit dieser Entscheidung und ich muss dahinter stehen, ganz gleich, was raus kommt. Meine Finger zittern, während sie sich um den Stift schließen. Meine Schrift wirkt abgehakt, unsicher, genau wie ich mich fühle. 

Es ist vorbei, ich kann es beinahe schmecken. Wir sind alle nicht mehr, was wir waren, im Moment könnten wir auch vier Fremde sein, die sich zufällig in einem Raum getroffen haben und belanglose Dinge aufschreiben. Ich muss schlucken, bevor ich Zettel und Stift auf einen Tisch lege, aufstehe und wortlos den Raum verlasse. Ich kann nicht mehr. Automatisch führt mein Weg mich nach oben, auf das Dach, die Tür ist nicht abgeschlossen und wenig später weht mir der kühle Wind ins Gesicht, während ich am Geländer lehne und nach unten auf die Straße starre. Es fühlt sich nicht an, wie ein Bandtreffen, eher wie eine Beerdigung. Theoretisch könnte ich wirklich alles beenden, wenn ich nur hier herunter springen würde, aber etwas hält mich zurück. In diesem Moment weiß ich selbst nicht mehr was es ist. Als sich Schritte nähern, drehe ich mich um - es ist Akinori, aber sein Gesichtsausdruck ist unlesbar. Neben mir bleibt er stehen, sieht ebenfalls nach unten auf die Straße, auf die Menschen, welche dort hin und her hasten. Ihr Leben scheint so unkompliziert, aber ist es das wirklich? Eine gefühlte Ewigkeit verbringen wir so, nebeneinander und nach unten starrend, dann erhebt er plötzlich das Wort. „Ich liebe dich, Reo.“ Mehr nicht. Der Wind frischt auf, treibt dunkelgraue Wolken über den davor noch blauen Himmel und ich starre weiter nach unten, während meine Gedanken rasen. Erst als er sich zum Gehen wendet, schaffe ich es, aufzusehen. Statt zu antworten jedoch ziehe ich ihn stumm in meine Arme. Seine Augen sind immer noch so schön, wie damals. 

Eine unbestimmte Traurigkeit liegt in ihnen, aber ich kann es verstehen. Er geht davon aus, dass ich jetzt alles beenden werde. Die Band und was auch immer zwischen uns stand. „Es tut mir Leid.“ Mehr bringe ich nicht über die Lippen, bevor ich ihn sanft geküsst habe, liebevoll, als würde er zerbrechen, sollte ich eine falsche Bewegung machen. Ich spüre, wie er erstarrt und mein Herz schmerzt. Bin ich zu spät? „Es tut mir Leid, dass ich dich habe warten lassen, Akinori.“, füge ich schließlich hinzu, mittlerweile vollständig überzeugt, dass er längst jemand anderes gefunden hat, der so viel besser zu ihm passt. Die Sekunden vergehen, quälend langsam, scheinen endlos, während er zu verarbeiten versucht, was er gehört hat. „Reo…“ Ein leises Schluchzen verlässt seine Lippen und ich ziehe ihn automatisch enger an mich heran, erleichtert darüber, dass ich nicht weggestoßen werde. So verharren wir, beide stumm unseren Gedanken nachhängend, bis die Tür zum Dach sich erneut öffnet und Hazuki und Asanao sich zu uns gesellen. „Was ein schreckliches Wetter.“ Asanao verzieht das Gesicht, während er nach seinen Zigaretten tastet, jedoch feststellen muss, dass diese unten liegen, was ihm ein Seufzen entlockt. Hazuki wirft ebenfalls einen Blick nach unten, dann zu Akinori, welchen ich immer noch im Arm halte. Auch sein Gesicht zeigt keine Regung, was ich jedoch nicht weiter deuten will. „Was machen wir jetzt?“ 

Seine Stimme ist ruhig, gefasst, aber auch bar jeder Emotion, wie immer, wenn er versucht seine wahren Gefühle zu verstecken. „Wir überleben.“, stelle ich trocken fest, während der Wind auffrischt und mir Akinoris Haare ins Gesicht weht. „Wie immer. Wir fangen von vorne an.“ Kurz herrscht Stille, dann schüttelt Asanao den Kopf. „Ohne Konzept funktioniert das nicht Reo. Wir sind am Ende.“ Ich sehe ihn ruhig an, mit so einem Argument habe ich gerechnet. Um genau zu sein, bin ich diese Situation in meinem Kopf so oft durchgegangen, dass ich wohl für alles eine Antwort haben würde. „Ich habe ein Konzept, Nao. Wir werden die nächsten Monate Zeit haben, um zu proben und Hazukis endlosen Stapel an Songtexten durchzugehen. Und wenn wir bereit sind, gehen wir da raus und fangen noch mal von vorne an. Wir sind eine Band, eine Familie und es gibt nichts, was uns trennen kann. Selbst wenn wir nur mit einem Gitarristen spielen. Das haben wir früher auch geschafft, es heißt nicht, dass Yusuke nicht mehr zur Band gehört, nur dass wir ihn nicht ersetzen werden. In unseren Herzen wird er immer bei uns sein und ich schulde es ihm, die Band weiterzuführen. Er hätte niemals gewollt, dass wir uns auflösen.“ Hazuki nickt langsam, während Akinori tief durchatmet und langsam aufsieht. „Wie nennen wir das Konzept, Reo?“ Ich schenke ihm ein sanftes Lächeln, bevor er ich ihn erneut küsse. „Phoenix.“ Ein Sonnenstrahl fällt durch die Wolken, kaum dass ich diese Worte ausgesprochen habe und ich bin mir endgültig sicher, dass ich auch deinen Segen habe. Ich liebe dich, Yusuke. Und ich werde dich nie vergessen.


End file.
